¿Otra vez tú?
by Wermai
Summary: Erwin Smith, mejor amigo de Rivaille Ackerman (próximo salvador del mundo y medio honrado abogado) y esposo del tierno y místico Eren Jaeger, solo tiene dos preguntas. La primera, por qué Eren siempre se empeña en darle ese asqueroso café amargo y espumoso Y la segunda, por qué su amigo de la infancia y su esposo siempre están tratando de asesinarse mutuamente.LevixEren/SliceofLife
1. 0: Tú y tus horripilantes historias

Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío.

* * *

 **Capítulo 0: Tú y tus horripilantes historias.**

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. –Los presentes estallaron en carcajadas ante sus palabras.

-Era de esperarse. –Dijo Mike encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Hanji, por otro lado, seguía haciendo un gracioso puchero. –Rivaille siempre ha sido así.

-¡No es justo! –Chillo Hanji.

-¡Es cierto! –Esta vez, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Erwin intervino, haciendo un berrinche similar al que hacía Hanji momentos atrás. Levi atinó a mirarlo y, socarronamente, le levantó una ceja; su interminable café, aún posado en su mano izquierda.

-Ugh; no me lo esperaba de usted, Erwin. –Dijo Isabel, fingiendo incomodidad. – Aunque… -Su cara se coloreo casi tanto como su cabello. –También tengo algo de curiosidad…

-Desde que no sean celos, todo estará bien. –Se mofó Farlan a su lado.

Inevitablemente la cara de Isabel comienza a brillar con fuerza, su sonrojo logra extenderse hasta su cuello mientras las risas de los demás presentes aumentan su nerviosismo.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! –Chillo, su rostro sonrojado lograba ser hasta algo adorable. En medio de las carcajadas, Farlan atina a lanzarle un brazo por los hombros, sutilmente pidiéndole que lo perdonara por su broma.

Llegado el punto en que Erwin logra calmarse, limpia una pequeña lagrimilla que escapó del borde de uno de sus azules ojos. Mira a Levi quien solo soltó un par de carcajadas roncas, y lo hostiga a continuar con sus inexpresivas facciones, siendo Levi casi la única persona quien puede leerlo con tan relativa facilidad. Claro, dándose, también, en el caso contrario. Alguna clase de lazo cósmico y años de amistad.

Porque si, Erwin, Hanji y Levi se conocen desde que eran unos amorfos fetos. Claro que no literalmente. Pero si para llegarse a considerar amigos de la infancia.

-Ah. –Suspira exageradamente Rivaille. –Si tanto insisten.

-¡Yay! –Chilla Hanji y, por inercia, todos se acercan un poco más para cerrar la distancia alrededor del protagonista. A excepción de una persona.

El ambiente era realmente ameno, casi como una película vieja de los años 30' o similar a ese raro cuadro que la tía de Levi solía tener en la sala, donde unos cuantos perros fumando, jugaban póker. Generalmente era así cada que el más bajo del grupo volvía de uno de sus constantes y largos viajes.

El hombre apodado como Levi brillaba con una sensualidad casi sobrenatural, bajo la luz de la sala, casi parecía su silueta en un cortometraje a blanco y negro o un hermoso cuadro en carboncillo. De esos hombres, sorprendentemente eróticos, tal como esos actores que trataban de cortejar a Marilyn Monroe hace ara más de 50 años.

Cuando estira su mano para tomar y prender un nuevo cigarrillo, sus dedos destacan, largos, delgados y blancos, contrastando irónicamente con la extensión de su cuerpo. Lo prende y lleva a su boca, sonrisa ladina presente. Un gesto inconscientemente sensual.

-Le Primevère… -Dijo, con un marcado y perfecto acento francés, único en cuyos es este su lengua materna. –Era una mujer hermosa, una diosa. –Y se encogió de hombros. Levi jamás fue de contar las historias de sus amoríos temporales, pero luego de tanta insistencia de sus amigos por ya tantos años, hasta logró hacerlo con un sorprendente gusto y habilidad. Los presentes comenzaron a ansiar que Levi trajera consigo una nueva maravillosa y apasionante historia. Más si era de amoríos. – Estar con ella era más placentero que sidra traída por el mismo Dionisio, joder. Sus facciones, eran casi de una muñeca de porcelana blanca. Sus ojos eran algo grandes, algo verdosos, algo cafés y sorpresivamente expresivos.

-Vaya, suenas a todo un enano enamorado. –Chillo Hanji, absorto en la historia de su joven amigo.

-Posiblemente. –Le dijo, ante la medio atónita mirada de Erwin. Se encogió de hombros y sopló a su ardiente café en leche. –Era natural, era una persona un poco cándida. Irremediablemente, cautivadora. Alguna especie de gato.

Y bebió su café, lento. Sintiendo como el pálido líquido se deslizaba por su tráquea, quemando el interior de su garganta.

-… ¿Tal vez cautivó tu corazón, Levi? –Pregunto Farlan con suspicacia. Nuevamente Levi se había encogido de hombros.

-Cautivo mis deseos más bajos. –Al instante Hanji exagero una risita picara.

-Así que paso… eso. –Afirmó, mirándolo con algo de morbosidad, Isabel al lado de Farlan, se puso un poco roja.

-Digamos que fue algo como: "Fue una mañana de invierno, ellas y sus 21 amores. En la torre más alta y sus dulces caderas, su pequeña cintura algo morbosa". –E hizo una pequeña pausa. –También tenía unas tetas despampanantes. –Agregó haciendo reír nuevamente al grupo.

-Eso suena más como tú. –Chillo Farlan tratando de recordar como respirar.

Levi dio un sorbo más a su café, nuevamente el líquido se deslizó hacia su estómago, pero esta vez sin quemar. Lanzo el último vaho de humo de cigarro y lo apago contra el cenicero aun en la mitad. Hizo un brusco movimiento con sus hombros y liberar tensión antes de levantarse.

-Aunque… pareciera que Levi siente algo especial por esa mujer. –Planteo Erwin, sus azules ojos aún sobre el delgado y musculoso cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Ya anteriormente Levi había avisado que se retiraba hasta muy entrada la madrugada, posiblemente a solucionar un par de asuntos pendientes o visitar a otra –u otro, Erwin ya no lo sabía- de sus amantes ocasionales, por lo que no había necesidad de intercambiar más despedidas. Ni pedirle que se quedara un poco más, pues ya lo había hecho.

Ante el casi descarado comentario de Erwin, Levi sonrió con picardía. Llevó su mano hasta el respaldo de la silla en la cual estuvo momentos antes y jaló con gracia –una irónica elegancia- y fuerza su chal; lo alzó hasta posarlo con su típica altivez en su hombro.

-Pues sí. Lo hago. –Le respondió a Erwin mientras sus pasos comenzaban a hacer eco dentro del recinto. Hanji levantó una ceja, mirando su filoso perfil, aunque no logrando conectar con sus ojos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? –Pullo con curiosidad.

Nuevamente Levi logro soltar una sensual risita ronca, con sus ojos perdidos en el vacío, posiblemente rememorando ese pasado cercano. Sin embargo, el hombre no detuvo su andar.

-Pues, -Dijo él parando por menos de dos o tres segundos. –Era virgen. –Y continuó rumbo al gran perchero del fondo, en busca de sus demás prendas de invierno.

Ah… así que era eso.

Esa persona aun al margen de la situación sonrió con una repentina melancolía. Así que Rivaille le seducía que una de sus putas francesas fuera virgen. Casi que chilló de forma audible: él no era virgen.

Oh, no. En lo absoluto. Lo había dejado de ser hace mucho tiempo atrás… estaba seguro que sus paredes anales no lo apretarían con la misma intensidad que las carnes de esa joven mujer, o que sus mejillas y cuerpo corrompido no se tornaran rojas de vergüenza, dando esa cándida y erótica imagen que el viajero relata con excitación. Posiblemente tampoco actuaría con sumisión, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a sus desbordantes pasiones, que sus piernas temblaran o sus labios inexpertos no supieran cómo llevar un fogoso beso.

Virgen… Vaya, en ese momento anhelo serlo nuevamente.

-¿Estas bien? –Erwin estaba a su lado, viendo su rostro melancólico y abstraído.

-¿Q-que? A-ah… sí. Estoy bien.

Erwin vio su sonrisa algo forzada y frunció el ceño medio confundido.

-B-bueno. Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció el relato de Levi, Eren? –Erwin lo hizo en voz alta, tratando de incorporarlo en la conversación.

-Sí, sí, Eren. ¿A qué mola? –Chillo Hanji. – Tu qué crees, ¿Levi vuelve o no por su pequeña francesa?

Su incomodidad fue disimulada con perfección y plasmó una gran sonrisa en sus casi perfectos rasgos faciales.

-Quien sabe, señorita Hanji. –Respondió con tranquilidad en la voz. –Pero la historia fue algo… interesante. Desde el comienzo.

Para ser sincero, Eren estaba nervioso. No solo todos los presentes tenían sus ojos sobre él sino también estaba completamente seguro que Levi escuchaba sus palabras, aunque ya estuviera vestido y sus pies estuvieran a pocos pasos de la puerta.

Y ahí lo notó. Ah… Levi se iba. Se iba algo lejos por un tiempo que no podía calcular. Se iba y tal como antaño algo un poco cálido y un poco doloroso se instalaba en su corazón. Lo peor sería que se iba, sin siquiera haber hecho un pequeño recuerdo con él directamente… o haber visto sus ojos o rozado disimuladamente sus nudillos, lo que fuese.

Eren casi no era dueño de sus propias emociones, mucho menos, sus reacciones.

-Pero aun así, es usted todo un casanova, ¿no? Señor Rivaille.

Ante el llamado del joven, Levi se paralizó con la mano sobre la perilla. Por varios, muchos, segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Ya sabes, no puedo evitarlo, Eren. –Respondió con un tono sorprendentemente neutro y salió del lugar.

Maldito.

Él, su madre, sus antecesores y descendientes. Y, sobre todo, la forma con sabor a miel, naranjas y vino, en la que su nombre resonó a través del recinto con el tono ronco de las cuerdas sonoras de Rivaille Ackerman.

Eren ahogó un chillido y su frustración entre los brazos de Erwin, quien lo tomó de una forma casi esporádica.


	2. 1: Tú y tus visitas esporádicas

**Capítulo 1: Tú y tus visitas esporádicas.**

¿Cómo comenzó todo? Fue hace mucho más tiempo del que a Eren le gustaría reconocer. Mucho antes de que las mariposas salieran de sus capullos. Antes de que los copos de nieve comenzaran a caer y acumularse en el suelo casi como una suave alfombra, aunque supremamente fría.

Fue en su estación del año favorita, cuando las hojas se tornaban de colores casi hipnóticos aunque algo opacos. Cuando las ramas de los árboles se desnudaban con inocencia y las bicicletas al pasar, generalmente a gran velocidad, recreaban un remolino de diversos tonos de naranja y amarillo presentes en las hojas. Eren siempre creyó que fue el hijo menor de la familia del al lado. Era un niño de su edad pero malvado, feo y travieso, aparate que tenía una horrible cara de caballo. Le regalaron una bicicleta en navidad del año anterior y desde entonces no hubo día en que no la usara, mucho menos en ese entonces que era otoño.

No es una casualidad que él conociera a Levi en otoño y que el otoño fuera su estación favorita. En realidad fue en esa tarde, del día seis, cuando salió gritándole un montón de impropios a Jean que harían sentir avergonzada a su madre, cuando el universo y el cosmos entero actuaron –ya no está muy seguro de sí fue en su favor o no- en ese momento. Casi como si todos los planetas del sistema solar, las galaxias y estrellas se hubieran alineado en su dirección, claro, siendo aún casi medio día.

Cuando Jean pasa, su horrenda bicicleta roja cegando un poco sus ojos al reflejarse el sol, las hojas se levantan y un torrente de viento las arrastra más allá de su sonrisa socarrona. Fue justo ahí, cuando tres estudiantes de secundaria pasan, el sol reflejándose en sus cabellos… cuando el viento y las hojas se enredan en la falda de Hanji y Erwin sonríe con amabilidad y algo de diversión. Y Levi, Oh, Levi, su perfil extremadamente blanco bañado en naranja; sus cabellos, siempre alineados con ese extraño corte, volando en las puntas y manchados con la tinta que desprendían las hojas al reflejarse con la luz; sus ojos furiosos, molestos, sarcásticos, maduros, infantiles y llenos de luz; y su sonrisa, oculta entre el remolino de hojas.

Desde esa ocasión, Eren ama el otoño.

* * *

Según fueron pasando los años, la situación se volvió solo un poco más compleja.

El azul del cielo sigue siendo azul y las hojas moradas en el día de Halloween toman un tinte algo violeta, casi manchado como un dálmata. También suele suceder en algunas ocasiones, como cuando mezcla mal la ropa y termina volviendo brevemente púrpura una media negra de Erwin o cuando, nuevamente en Halloween, las bombas negras destiñen y pierden color, como la media de Erwin.

Solo que ahora Levi no está, aunque no en el sentido estricto de la oración. No alguna especie de negación rotunda pero se asemeja acertadamente.

Sucede entonces que el hombre es un viajero empedernido; una clase de bohemio que pasa de cama en cama, de lecho en lecho y de una cantidad insana de amantes de toda gama para escoger. De esos bohemios que viajan en aviones de primera clase, en buques antiguos y cenan langosta y vinos añejados desde el 64. Si, Levi era un bohemio único en su especie.

Estudio leyes, hace un par de años, se especializó en el área del penal por sentimientos más nobles que el dinero, en caso contrario sería senador, dijo Levi una vez. Pero con rapidez se cansó del litigio y estar escuchando la sarta de mentiras de algunos delincuentes que se molestaba en defender y claro, el montón de comisiones que pasaba para agilizar el proceso. Al final, temió terminar igual que "Shark" y se adelantó unos pasos, Levi Ackerman llegó a ser fiscal. Pero fue el mismo sistema de mierda.

La justicia es tan relativa como quien tenga más dinero.

Hubiera hecho caso a sus deseos de la adolescencia y ahora estaría viviendo en Pepperland.

¿Qué pasaría entonces sí Levi dejaba todo lo que había hecho y sufrido por años y comenzaba una nueva carrera que lo llenara? ¿Posiblemente hacer dibujitos o contar protozoarios? No. A ese paso terminaría siendo alcalde.

Sucedió que pasó uno de esos milagros de invierno, cuando Erwin alojó en su gran casona, en la que ya vivía con Eren, a una pareja suramericana que viajaba por el mundo. Al parecer eran parte de la ONU y todo el tiempo estaban en busca de injusticias y salvar el planeta; los primeros días Levi creyó que se había topado con algún movimiento de Green Pace.

El hombre de cabellos negros como los relatos de Poe, visitaba con regularidad a su amigo de la infancia; solía llevar presente de para los dueños de la casa y, posteriormente, para la inoportunos huéspedes. Solían preparar comidas deliciosas y exóticas. Comida generalmente preparada a mano y libre de grasa como las papas de McDonald's. Entonces fue la sinfonía más odiosa de la vida de Eren, esa misma que le causó noches interminables de insomnio y celos fundados, cuando en medio de café colombiano, comenzaron a relatar las historias del mundo.

\- ...Es tan amplio y hermoso que jamás lo comprenderás hasta que salgas y lo veas. Verás, el azul del cielo es diferente, cambia dependiendo en el lugar que estés. –Dijo ella.

-No solo el cielo, también el mar. –Continuó él.

-Y las estrellas.

-La comida.

-La piel de las personas.

-Y sus formas de hablar.

-Los bosques y los animales.

-Los museos, casas y patios.

Mucho antes de comenzar con su larga lista, ya habían atrapado el corazón de Levi con mucha más intensidad de la que Eren alguna vez pudo.

Finalmente dejo su rutinaria y poco fructífera vida de sedentario y se convirtió en defensor de los Derechos Humanos y el Derecho Internacional Público, en general, dentro de la ONU. Dos semanas después se marchó, viajando por el mundo buscando injusticias y tratando de salvar a las focas, haciéndose pasar por parte de Green Pace con su fascinante manera de hablar, con sus apasionantes formas de luchar e idear y hacer el amor…

Puede que lo peor haya sido que no le bastó con precipitadamente dejar todo lo que conoce y decir: "Me largo. Ahora salvaré el mundo". Y dejar a las personas que lo apreciaban abandonadas, su mamá, tío Kenny, Hanji y Erwin, y Eren, por supuesto. También vendió todos sus bienes. Ah… casas, carros, apartamentos (tampoco es como si tuviera tanto, pero si lo suficiente para que un abogado medio honrado viviera), hasta la finca que le dejó a él la tía de su madre como herencia antes de morir. Como alguna clase de budista, olvidó todas sus posiciones, como el manzano de la vieja finca o el perro hiperactivo que le dejó a Hanji. Todo menos su endemoniadamente sensual chal. Lastimosamente también renunció al corazón de Eren.

Sus pasivos fueron todos pagados con diligencia. No tenía deudas y si un montón de dinero para gastar en costosos regalos para sus amantes en todo el mundo.

¿Por qué dice, entonces, Eren que Levi no se ha ido del todo? Básicamente, los superhéroes también toman descansos, pocas veces al año, pero lo hacen. Y como Levi no tiene donde volver, solo se limita a residir en dos lugares: la tétrica casa de Kenny donde su madre vive también o el enorme lecho marital de Eren Jeager y Erwin Smith. De todas formas, la casa que heredó el Smith era suficientemente grande para los tres y medio batallón. También había jacuzzi y Eren lo amaba más que sus años de relación con el imponente rubio.

Suele preguntarse con regularidad, tumbado boca abajo en la gran cama de su habitación, porque el afecto por Erwin se esfumó como los raspados de Mikasa en verano mientras que su ferviente amor -que casi rayaba la obsesión- por Levi no ha bajado ni un poco desde la primaria hasta el día presente. Tal vez sea la argolla, pero solo imaginar que en lugar de tener en su anillo el nombre del Ackerman y no el de Erwin, le crea escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral. Sinceramente cree que de ser pareja de Levi, su amor cada día crecería más, ya que, sin serlo, ha ido aumentado en proporciones titánicas desde ese día de primaria hasta el presente. Cuando llega, de improviso, en medio de una ventisca de invierno y sus amigos se reúnen alrededor de él, para escuchar sus aventuras. Y las comidas nuevas que probó, y las formas como busco injusticia y salvó el mundo, como alguien más lo confunde con un miembro de Green Pace y como cada atardecer deslumbra a un nuevo amor.

A una hermosa y virgen mujer.

De un erótica cintura.

Pasa la madrugada cuando aún Eren se pasea como fiera por la sala. Desde que Levi se marchó han pasado cinco horas y las historias de la niña del aro que se materializa a las tres de la madrugada inundan su, a veces, inmadura mente. Tiene el pc prendido, esa es su excusa, y una ventana de LOL con una partida que no piensa comenzar; hasta cerca de las dos treinta de la madrugada estuvo viendo lindos vídeos de gatos.

Bosteza antes de reflexionar: ¿Qué hace Eren, hombre casado y con sexuales responsabilidades, en la sala durante la madrugada, fingiendo jugar cuando en realidad espera al hombre, de Green Pace, más mujeriego del planeta? Y es exactamente eso lo que más lo desconcierta, no sabe si su mente estaría más relajada si Levi fuera alguna clase de "hobreiego" o algo así.

Así no se sentiría tan desplazado por un par de tetas sin nombre o rostro.

Frunce su ceño y se abraza a sí mismo, creando algo de fricción para generar calor; repentinamente, escucha una llave entrar y salir y volver a entrar para salir, fingiendo leves embestidas, sin éxito alguno en activar el mecanismo y liberar la cerradura. Pasa que corre igual que el correcaminos que veía cada sábado durante su infancia por los canales locales, generalmente antes de que pasaran a Bugs Bonny. Se lanza al sillón frente a su pc y comienza una simulación de God Of War.

Trata de calmar sus pulsaciones y respira hondo mirando la pantalla, repitiéndose una vez más las frases que diría esa noche.

Cuando Levi finalmente entra trata de cerrar sin hacer un gran estruendo, pero falla un poco. Camina torpe y los ojos de Eren lo inspeccionan, fingiendo sorpresa. Nota que ha tomado mucho, bastante, tal vez fumado un poco de hierba o consumido cocaína, pero se relaja con un suspiro al notar que tal vez no ha tenido sexo esa noche.

Su inminencia, doctor Ackerman, experto y defensor de los derechos humanos, constante salvador del mundo y próximamente Bruno Dias, se detiene en seco al ver el cuerpo agazapado, frente al computador, mirándolo con intensidad. Al mocoso esposo de Erwin. Parpadea un par de veces antes de lograr encontrar su voz.

-E-eren. –Tartamudea un poco, en medio de la niebla del alcohol y la sorpresa. Finalmente el muchacho ensambla una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que no haya manejado en esa situación, doctor Ackerman. –Dice, tono socarrón tiñendo su voz.

-Tome taxi. –Responde Levi. –Soy abogado, no haría algo como eso. Además, no tengo auto.

Eren se golpea mentalmente por las estupideces que dijo, siempre termina diciendo algo así cuando trata de parecer genial frente a Levi. Finge reír por lo bajo.

-Es cierto. Suelo olvidar sus fetichismos budistas. Perdóneme. –No es como si realmente estuviera buscando perdón, lejos de la vergüenza, no había nada más.

Levi momentos antes quedó casi clavado al suelo, sus ojos perdidos en la pared tras el mocoso. Las palabras de Eren siempre las ha considerado raras; generalmente parecen cargadas de rencor y, está casi convencido, no le agrada al mocoso. Aunque no es como si ello le quitara el sueño.

Choca con sus ojos. No niega la belleza de estos, verdes como un monstruo natural. Profundos y deslumbrantes como una piedra, esmeralda, espejo… todos verdes, reflejándose coquetamente con la luz del sol y, mediante su propio proceso de metamorfosis o fotosíntesis –Levi no estaba muy seguro-, cambian de color. Los propios son algo pequeños pero (palabras no suyas) generan cierta aura de misterio que terminan siendo sensuales y atrayentes.

Los clava con intensidad en Eren, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que planea. Le dedica una mirada más fría que un invierno, en Madrid, a la intemperie, seguidamente los quita y continúa su camino.

Eren chasquea por lo bajo, los modales de un su Levi cada año, cada esporádica visita, son peores. Se levanta de un salto y comienza a seguirlo, deduce que posiblemente va a la cocina; tal vez quiere comer algo y beber un poco de agua. Apresura sus descalzos pies hasta llegar al lado de Levi y cuando este lo nota, resopla fastidiado.

La casa de la pareja Smith es más una finca que una casa; la sala es extremadamente grande, donde reposa el licorero, un televisor gigante y un par de sillar regadas; un equipo musical y un decorado algo coloquial. El pasillo da a una nueva puerta y esa puerta al patio donde hay una burbujeante piscina permanentemente azul en cloro; al fondo esta otra gigante cocina; toda la parte de arriba son habitaciones.

Cuando Levi abre la puerta, el frío golpea la cara de Eren haciéndola un poco más roja que anteriormente. Estornuda disimuladamente, pero Levi es capaz de escucharlo, por lo que vira sus ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco. ¿No podía un hombre, dentro de sus treinta, sin más responsabilidades que superar a Flash y AstroBoy, tener un momento de paz luego de tomar hasta muy entrada la noche? Tal parece que no.

-¿Qué haces? –Espeta con frialdad.

Eren confunde la pregunta, ¿Levi está preguntando lo que está haciendo para comenzar una conversación trivial acerca de sus vidas? Se sonroja y agradece que este se confunda con el color de su rostro producido por el frío. Pero esa felicidad se evapora con rapidez, claramente el señor le pregunta qué hace allí, tras él.

-¡Aaah! –Deja escapar en voz alta y, aunque Levi no lo ve directamente, puede detectar un destello raro en sus ojos. –Es que usted llegó muy tarde en esta ocasión.

Eren se encogió en hombros, tratando de restarle importancia, pero Levi levanta una ceja, más confundido que de costumbre.

-Además como bebió lo acompaño para que no haga un desastre en mi cocina.

Vaya, ese mocoso sí que era desagradable.

-Entonces Erwin te mando. –Afirmó el azabache aunque Eren lo tomo como una pregunta.

-Quien sabe. –Respondió vagamente. –No es como si yo pudiera leer sus reacciones, como tú. Ni siquiera sé si sabe la cantidad de afecto que tengo por él.

Levi bufó sonoramente.

-Entonces estabas esperándome para cometer asesinato frente a la piscina o chillar asustado y gritarle a Erwin que me sobrepase contigo y trate de violarte para que me corran de aquí.

Eren sonrió profundamente dolido. La verdad no es como si tuviera la intensión de ser así, Levi era su persona más preciada desde que tenía 10 años y Levi 16; no quería tratarle mal, ser sarcástico o que sus palabras brillen con rencor, pero con los años habían forzado tanto su intento de relación que ya no había otra forma, aunque él lo quisiera.

-O tal vez quiero redimirme. –Dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro derrotado. Levi detuvo sus pasos en seco y levantó sus ojos al cielo por unos breves segundos, soltó una ronca risa y continúo caminando.

-No me interesa.

Así Eren supo que no lo lograría, nuevamente había fallado. Reprimió lo que sea que se movió dentro de su cuerpo y siguió caminando. Sabía que ahora Levi preguntaría algo. Lo sabía porque lo conocía mejor que cualquiera, mejor que hasta Erwin y Hanji.

-Dices que Erwin no sabe qué tipo de afecto le tienes.

-Así es. Que tal él se haya enterado, me da miedo. –Chillo fingiendo un escalofrío y llevo ambos brazos a su alrededor. El letrado sonrió de medio lado y saco sus llaves para abrir la cocina. Al ver ese pequeño gesto los ojos del menor se iluminaron con intensidad, toda una galaxia reflejando en sus pupilas y sonrió grande, con auténtica felicidad, dejando salir una estruendosa carcajada.

-¿Aún no sabe lo mucho que lo amas…? –Pullo Levi tratando de llenar el silencio. Cuando entro a la cocina comenzó a calentar algo de comida precocinada y Eren solo se sentó en la mesa que había en esa habitación.

-Puede. –Respondió torciendo los ojos, aunque Levi no fue capaz de notar ese gesto. –O que sea lo contrario. –Al instante las manos del Ackerman se detuvieron y dejaron caer el vaso de cristal que estaba limpiando con anterioridad. –Oh, le dije que haría un desorden.

Cuando Eren trato de levantarse, los ojos de Levi lo detuvieron; lo miraban excesivamente mal y lo congelaron en su posición.

-¿Qué dices? –Su voz baja y amenazante logró sacarle un escalofrío a Eren y también una traviesa sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué debería responder…? –Inmediatamente se llevó una mano bajo su barbilla y fingió pensar algo. Automáticamente, los hombros de Levi se destensan y se agacha para comenzar a recoger los trozos del recipiente. Era solo una estúpida broma del mocoso. –Porque la respuesta correcta cambia dependiendo la persona que va dirigida. –Eren se levantó de su asiento, caminó con pasos lentos y felinos hasta quedar muy cerca de Levi. –Entonces, ¿Quién es usted? Aparte de la fusión de Abraham Lincoln y Johnny Depp, es el mejor amigo de mi esposo así que… -Y seguidamente Eren se echó a reír. –Era solo una broma, letrado. Como se deja engañar usted con facilidad.

Levi quería golpearlo. Ese niño era demasiado irritante.

-Pero… -Continuó poco después, deteniendo esas molestas carcajadas y acercando su mano para tocar el hombro de Levi. –Si fueras el Levi Ackerman de hace unos años, le diría un montón de cosas más. –Sentenció, mientras comenzaba a disfrutar el quemar de sus yemas que rozaron el abrigo de Levi, hasta que finalmente posó la totalidad de su mano, y cerró sus ojos con delicadeza, bebiendo de ese dulce elixir.

-¡No me toques! –Le espeto Levi y se apartó al instante, casi con asco. Eren apretó sus puños con intensidad y lo enfrentó.

-Levi yo...

-No, cállate. No te conozco. –Lo rechazó. –Él Eren que conocía murió con una ventisca de agosto.

El joven respiró profundo hasta que recobro la compostura y lo miro mal, levantando una ceja.

-Aún no sé cómo me esfuerzo para estar cerca de una persona tan antipática como usted, letrado. Es el peso de los recuerdos que carcomen parte de mi consciencia. Porque, lastimosamente, yo a usted si lo conozco. –Le dijo mirándole con reproche,

-¿Te felicito?

-Hmp. –Eren volvió a su asiento y esperó hasta que mayor terminara para subir juntos a las habitaciones. Las escaleras estaban hasta la sala por lo que tuvieron que volver todo el camino, juntos, hundidos en un silencio poco cómodo.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu carrera? –Le pregunto Levi cuando ya entraron en la sala y se preparaban para separarse.

-Lo deje hace unos meses. –Confesó sin vergüenza. –Volví a perder el rumbo.

Levi se encogió de hombros cuando llegó junto a su puerta, dos habitaciones después de la que residían Eren y Erwin, se dispuso a terminar la conversación y tratar de descansar un poco, pero la chillona voz de Eren nuevamente lo detuvo.

-Descansa.

Lo miro por unos segundos, le dedicó una fría mirada y entró sin devolver palabra.

Cuando Eren entró en su habitación, se lanzó a la cama y envolvió en las cobijas, volvía a sentir el frío que recorría su cuerpo. Pronto sintió como los grandes y cálidos brazos de Erwin lo envolvieron y suspiró con placer al sentir su cuerpo dejar de tiritar.

-¿Por fin…? –Musito Erwin entre sueños. –Creía que te vería hasta la mañana.

Eren se sonrojo al recordar la razón por la que estuvo hasta esa hora merodeando por la sala y se encogió un poco más entre los brazos de su esposo.

-Sí, bueno, el señor Levi llegó y no creí prudente quedarme a esta hora solo con él.

Erwin hundió su cara en la nuca de Eren y respiro con adoración.

-Gracias, por ser prudente.

Eren sonrió, antes de que la bruma de la inconsciencia se apoderara de él.

* * *

-¡Leeeeviiii!

No es como si el mayor placer matutino para Eren fuera escuchar como Hanji gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de ese odioso hombre. Sería algo mejor que lo susurrara. Y no ella sino el mismo Levi, y su ese nombre sino el suyo. Al oído, con esa ronca y sensual voz.

-¡Leeeeeviiiii! –Grito por segunda vez con mucha más fuerza, haciendo que Eren quedara sentado sobre su cama, donde se dio cuenta que ya pasaban las diez de la mañana y su lecho marital estaba vacío. Suspiro aliviado de que Erwin no estuviera para terminar de sacar el aire de sus pulmones y se levantó hacia la puerta cuando escuchó un nuevo grito, la abrió tomándola por la fría perilla y se talló los ojos de una forma infantil.

Casi por coordinación, la puerta de la habitación cerca de la suya, se abrió con un brusco estruendo.

-¡¿Qué quieres, loca de mierda?! –Grito Levi ignorando la presencia de Eren y comenzó a bajar rumbo a la sala, siendo Eren –tal como un cachorro- corriendo tras él con curiosidad.

Cuando bajo noto no solo la presencia de Hanji sino también la de Isabel y Farlan tomados de la mano, aun en pijama y bebiendo algo de sidra.

-Levi, Eren, buen día. –Saludaron más Levi solo les dedicó una fría mirada y le espetó un grito a Hanji; Eren solo inclinó levemente su cabeza.

-¿Hanji también te despertó a ti? Lo siento. –Dijo Erwin mientras lo tomaba por la muñeca y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Está bien. –Respondió Eren, con una sonrisa. -¿Qué pasa con la señorita Hanji? –Pregunto en cambio.

-Es de la ONU, necesitan a Levi.

-¡Te van a echar por follarte a la secretaria! –Le gritó Hanji riéndose como loca.

-Calla, mierda. No lo harán… -Aun así tomo el teléfono con algo de miedo. –Soy Rivaille Ackerman.

Y la conversación que se extendió más allá de una par de minutos terminó con la dulce decepción de Eren, Levi se iría en breve a salvar nuevamente el mundo. Solo fue capaz de darse una rápida ducha e ir a acompañarle al aeropuerto. Como cada vez que venía y se iba, de nuevo. Solo, sin llevar nada consigo o dejar algo. Si llevarse consigo el corazón de Eren o dejar el suyo con él.

* * *

Como cada vez que Levi se iba, casi que obligados tenían que fingir un abrazo. Levi estaba completamente incómodo, toda su piel quemaba por alejar al mocoso de un fuerte golpe. Mientras Eren controlaba todo su cuerpo para no ceder ante el momento, era jodidamente difícil, casi ni podía disfrutar de ese momento, todo su cuerpo está infernalmente tenso y sus manos casi no podían cerrarse entorno a Levi. Parecían dos robots mostrando afecto y era demasiado obvio para todos los presentes. Hanji y Erwin no podían más que reír, a pesar de todo, el rubio quería que su mejor amigo y su pareja se llevaran bien.

-Que le vaya bien en su viaje, letrado. – Le dijo en voz baja, que solo ellos dos escucharan y, por inercia Levi sonrió, sabía lo que venía. –Ojala a su avión le falle el motor y se desplome.

-Ojala Erwin se dé cuenta la clase de persona que eres y te eche. Tranquilo, yo mismo me encargare del juicio, no te dejaré ni un centavo para comprar tu cochina tumba.

-Ojala lo muerda una foca radioactiva y muera lentamente por cáncer.

-Ojala el cielo se apiade y te atores en la piscina y mueras ahogado.

-Ojala alguna de sus asquerosas putas quede embarazada de usted. –Ese fue el colmo. Levi apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y soltó un impropio.

-Vete al infierno, mocoso de mierda.

-No antes que usted, anciano amargado.

-Espero que cuando vuelva sea a tu funeral.

-Espero que lo único que vuelva de usted sean sus cenizas.

Se separaron aun echando chispas y mirándose mal. Levi compuso un gesto más agradable y volteo a ver a sus amigos y se despidió moviendo su mano, luego comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar que el tablero indicaba.

-Muérete, mocoso de mierda.

-Después de usted. –Respondió Eren antes de ver su espalda desaparecer en medio de la multitud.

Casi corriendo se dirigió a la ventana y vio a Levi entrar en el aparato y el avión despegar lejos. Desde esa posición, con sus manos pegadas al cristal oró para que ese gigantesco pájaro de metal llevara con bien a su preciado tesoro.

-Veo que aun te deleita ver como despegan los aviones. –Lo sorprendió Hanji a lo que Eren sonrió.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, señorita Hanji?

 _ **Nota:**_ _Gracias a por leer este fic :). Por los reviews, follows y fav. Espero que les siga gustando._


	3. 2: Tú y tus acciones inesperadas

**Capítulo 2: Tú y tus acciones inesperadas.**

-Oh, tú de nuevo.

-Traje galletas.

-No me gusta el dulce. –Levi hizo una mueca con sus labios. No es como si no le gustara el dulce, en realidad le fascinaba el cacao, pero se empalagaba con una rapidez sorprendente. Aún no sabe cómo puede masticar chicle por más de 7 minutos sin sentir que vomitará.

-Pooor fis. –Chillo Eren. –Las hice especialmente para ti. No es como si las trajera para la feria y por llegar tarde no me dejaran entrar. –E inmediatamente hizo un puchero recordando la odiosa situación.

-Le llevaré unas cuantas de Kenny. –Eren sonrió y musitó un gracias.

-Come una también.

-Lo haré.

Puede que esa fuera la primera vez que Levi rompió una de sus promesas. Claro que exagera, sabía que Levi no soportaba el dulce y que después de clase, no le quedaba mucho tiempo con su ajetreada vida: entre conseguir universidad, cuidar de sus amigos, de su irresponsable madre y su alocado tío, de las tareas y mantener contenta a su novia, Petra. Pobre Levi. Posiblemente se le olvidó comer las galletas que le mocoso de escasos 11 le dio especialmente para él. Porque sí, porque pensaba darle una al Ackerman. El primo de su mejor amiga.

Vuelve a exagerar pero se sentía como Julie y los huevos y la falsa acusación de la salmonera. Esa, la de primer amor. Traicionado y que esa persona que tanto le gustaba solo era un maldito. Naturalmente lo olvido completamente en pocos días, pero las promesas que Levi rompió con continuidad nunca se detuvieron.

Y no había cambiado nada, seguía igual. El conservador Levi de la escuela superior; el revolucionario Levi de la universidad; el astuto letrado del posgrado; el medio corrupto abogado y el salvador del mundo y, próximamente, director de Green Pace.

Ese hombre no era capaz de cumplir sus promesas; las abandonada y las olvidaba y creía que con el tiempo solo se llenaban de polvo y morían, como pasó con él. No puede evitar recordar la cantidad de veces que espero y espero y no vio nada venir ni ir ni moverse. Nada aparte de su corazón acelerado siendo atrapado entre las sucias garras de ese felino amargado.

Algún día, lo mataría.

Si no es que alguno de sus "buenos deseos" se materializó y Levi volviera solo en cenizas. Ya desde hace unos días estaba teniendo ese miedo; Hace más de cuatro meses que no había noticia de Levi. Y hace más de seis que se había marchado.

No llamaba a Erwin o Hanji y Eren, dentro de la bruma de su desesperación, fue por primera vez en años a la tétrica casona donde vivían los hermanos Ackerman para confirmar que, efectivamente, no había noticias del remedo de Batman.

Como en las últimas semanas, estaba sentado en una alta silla de la cocina, cerca al teléfono, bebiendo su agua de valeriana, para los nervios. Si Levi se moría… joder, no quería ni pensarlo. No era justo que lo tuviera así, con los nervios hechos mierda. Y su vida entera hecha mierda. Últimamente estuvo rememorando la cantidad de veces que Levi le mintió y le prometió cosas que nunca cumplió.

Además, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que leyó y releyó la última conversación que ambos tuvieron por Whatsaap. Tampoco es como que Levi estuviera muy dispuesto a recibir o darle su número, pero después de la insistencia de Erwin, el azabache tuvo que aceptar. Solía escribirle, muy seguido para ser sincero. Levi solía quejarse de lo pesado que era y pocas veces contestaba seguido sus mensajes y mantenían una conversación medio decente pero, mierda, la última fue hace tres meses, un mes después de que dejara de comunicarse con Erwin y Hanji. Sonrió con algo similar a la melancolía mientras seguía apretando con fuerza su agua de Valeria; la hacía directamente con los palitos y no compraba las gotas, aunque fuese mucho más práctico. Era como alguna rutina enterrada en su subconsciente con los años.

Nuevamente desbloqueó su celular con afán, entró a su Whatsapp y en su chat con Levi, comenzando a digitar.

 **Anciano Amargado – 14:48**

 _Mierda Levi, hombre ¿estás bien? No es como si me preocupara por ti, pero Erwin va a tener un maldito infarto sino habla contigo._

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mensajes que le escribió en esos dos meses, pero, como antes, el mensaje ni siquiera llegó a su destino. Continúo pasando su dedo, torturándose por centésima vez con esa ya algo vieja conversación.

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:10**

 _¿Por fin estás muerto?_

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:23**

 _No, para tu desgracia. Y para la mía, parece que tú tampoco._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:24**

 _Tampoco es como si yo tuviera muchas ilusiones, letrado._

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:26**

 _Oh, ahora me respetas. ¿Acaso está por ahí Erwin?_

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:27**

 _Quien te respeta, viejo amargado._

 **Anciano Amargado** ** _22:27_**

 _Mocoso Impertinente._

 **Mocoso de Erwin –** ** _22:27_**

 _Anciano pervertido._

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:27**

 _Princesa llorona._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:27**

 _Traumado infeliz._

 **22:28**

 _Acomplejado depresivo._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:28**

 _Lolicon._

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:28**

 _Muerde almohadas._

 **Mocoso de Erwin 22:28**

 _Amargado._

 **Mocoso de Erwin 22:28**

 _Amargado._

 **Mocoso de Erwin 22:28**

 _Amargado._

 **Mocoso de Erwin 22:28**

 _Amargado._

 **Mocoso de Erwin 22:28**

Amargado.

 **Mocoso de Erwin 22:35**

 _Oye, no me dejes en visto, maldito._

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:37**

 _No me hagas spam, entonces. Estoy ocupado._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:38**

 _¿Alguna de tus putas…?_

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:39**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Te importa?_

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:39**

 _¿Qué pasa si te digo que sí me importa…?_

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:41**

 _Oh… eso sí que es interesante. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una foto? Que mocoso más sucio._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:42**

 _¡¿Quién quiere una?!_

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:42**

 _¿Es que ahora quieres ver un par de tetas? ¿Erwin no dice nada? 7u7_

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:43**

 _¡No mandes esa cara! No es eso, idiota._

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:45**

 _Te cansaste de morder almohadas y ahora quieres probar al hetero._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:45**

 _¿Khá? Por supuesto que no. Además perdí la cuenta de la última vez que tuve sexo._

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:47**

 _Ug, créeme que no quiero saber eso. Dios, no. Aleja esas asquerosas imágenes._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:48**

 _Jajaja No se haga, letrado._

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:49**

 _¿No me haga de qué? Mi ano es orgullosamente virgen 7n7_

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:51**

 _El mío igual :)_

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:56**

 _¡Le dije que no me deje en visto!_

 **Anciano Amargado – 23:00**

 _Ya, acepta que quieres ver un par de tetas y déjame en paz._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 23:01**

 _Asopota madre. Tú más que nadie sabe que no me va eso._

 **Anciano Amargado –** ** _23:10_**

 _…_ _Eren, no te confundas. Yo no sé nada de ti. Me tengo que ir, dile a Erwin que aún no he muerto._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 23:14**

 _¿Tienes un problema, cierto?_

 **Anciano Amargado – 23:14**

 _No tiene nada que ver contigo._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 23:15**

 _¿Si Erwin pregunta?_

 **Anciano Amargado – 23:15**

 _Dile que te cansaste de ver pornografía y me acosas para que te mande tetas._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 23:15**

 _¡Levi! No quiero ver unas tetas u.u_

 **Anciano Amargado – 23:16**

 _Adiós, mocoso._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 23:16**

 _Ojala se le rompa el condón, condenado anciano._

 **Anciano Amargado – 23:16**

 _Ojalá te ahogues con tu saliva de mocoso. Ahora, si no quieres ver unas tetas, yo si tengo algo importante que hacer._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 23:16**

 _7n7 No te dejare en paz hasta que me lo digas._

 **Anciano Amargado – 23:17**

 _Lo común, una reunión con Iron man para salvar Nueva jersey._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 23:18**

 _Te verás con una mujer._

 **Anciano Amargado – 23:18**

 _No-te-importa._

 **Mocoso de Erwin – 22:18**

 _Hmp, to odio._

 **Anciano Amargado – 22:19**

Yo también te odio *emoticones de monitos*

Bloqueo su celular con ira y lo tiró contra la silla acolchada a su lado, siguió bebiendo a su agua y recordó que Levi aun no volvía. Poco después Erwin bajo y lo abrazo sin ser correspondido, desde hace un tiempo se dio cuenta de que Eren no estaba en su mejor momento y lo asumió a su abrupta dejada de la universidad, nuevamente.

-Está bien. –Le dijo con cariño, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que está bien. –Repitió casi en mantra. Claramente hablaba de Levi.

Milagrosamente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Erwin se vio un poco resistente a dejar a su pareja e ir a contestar el infernal aparato, sin embargo Eren chillo impulsandolo a cogerlo. Erwin lo miro con tristeza, se alejó llevándose el teléfono al oído.

-¿Hola? –Al instante, sus ojos alumbraron con un brillo especial, casi como si fuera a llorar. -¡Levi! –Por supuesto no solo Eren estaba de los nervios por la abrupta desaparición del azabache. Lo peor era que frente a las autoridades competentes no podían hacer nada dado de que Levi pertenecía a una Organización Internacional y fuera del alcance de la jurisdicción nacional. Les respondieron que, de ser el caso, los oficinistas ya hubiesen llamado o los medios de comunicación cubrirían la noticia. Puede que Levi solo quisiera tomarse en breve descanso o conoció una persona en otro lugar y, simplemente, no quería que lo encontraran. -¿Estas bien? –Chilló nuevamente Erwin por el aparato y de inmediato suspiro con alivio. –Gracias a Dios.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Eren antes de tomar su abrigo y salir como alma que lleva el diablo de esa casa, sin siquiera despedirse de Erwin. Corrió con la gracia de una gacela más allá de seis cuadras y cuando por fin se detuvo, sus pulmones quemaban a medida que el aire entraba y salía por ellos. Así en medio de la multitud de gente con abrigos gracias al frío del otoño, dejó un grito lastimero escapar por su garganta, seguido de otro y otro y cientos de lágrimas que empapaban su rostro. Sus piernas fallan y golpea con un golpe seco el pavimento con los huesos de sus rodillas.

Sus manos viajan hasta sus ojos y los presionan con fuerza, dejando salir con fuerza todo el estrés y los sentimientos que contuvo las últimas semanas.

-Dios, ¿estás bien? –Una mano ajena se posa sobre su hombro, una persona sin rostro ni responsabilidad de ayudarlo y el contacto hace a Eren llorar con mucha más fuerza, logrando que la mujer mueva aún más su mano sobre su espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-E-es un hijo de puta. –Grita entre hipidos. -¿P-por qué me odia tanto, tanto? –Y rompió nuevamente entre sollozos imposibles de contener. Allí en plena calle a menos de 10 cuadras de su casa a vista de cientos de personas que pasaban, y volvían, de sus trabajos.

Bajo los ojos grises, rasgados y místicos, que lo mira sin sentimiento alguno, en el piso, llorando como un niño, liberando paulatinamente la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Ah… tú otra vez.

Y Levi sonríe antes de continuar su camino e ignorar el ajetreo.

* * *

-¿Otra vez tú? –Reclama con molestia a solo poner un pie en su casa.

Tuvo que esperar un largo rato antes de volver; mientras sus lágrimas morían, mientras la hinchazón y el rojo de su cara cesaban. Luego de la desesperación, noto lo feliz que estaba, de que Levi estuviera bien. Gracias a dios; y lloro nuevamente, de la más pura felicidad.

A poco llegar a su casa, puede notar alboroto. Las luces están prendidas y desde la esquina puede escuchar el estruendo de la música y las risas, poco entrar ve a un montón de gente reunida, entre ellas Mikasa, y un montón de bebidas alcohólicas pasando de mano en mano, y el grupo de gente, alrededor de ese hombre con sonrisa torcida y manos ágiles. Lo mira y esconde las lágrimas y olvidando el nudo en su garganta, le reclama.

-Estoy de vuelta. Gracias por tu bienvenida, mocoso de mierda. –Le lanza con ironía y de inmediato Levi siente como Erwin le golpea sus costillas. El hombre bufa con irritación. –Lastimosamente tendrás que aguantarme por un tiempo, Eren. –Escupe con fastidio antes de comenzar a levantarse e irse quién sabe dónde. –Renuncie. –Anuncia. –Me canse de salvar el mundo.

Ah, frustración. ¿Por qué se va Levi? Eren voltea a ver con anhelo su espalda que se marcha con sorprendente rapidez y trata de ignorar los gritos que le piden quedarse un rato más, posiblemente más de uno viendo con fastidio a Eren y su grandiosa forma de arruinar el ameno ambiente que tienen cada que el Ackerman regresa. Lo siente, pero no puede fingir su desesperado amor.

Chasquea la lengua. Comienza a sentirse mal, no solo arruino el ambiente sino que también logro que Levi se fuera. Realmente no quiere ser así, pero le da miedo que de mostrar una faceta distinta, el rechazo de Levi se mucho más crudo y doloroso. Amar no es sencillo.

Aprieta sus puños con fuerza y antes de que Erwin pueda darle la bienvenida a casa, se va dando un portazo y, gracias a los dioses, Mikasa corre tras él.

No planea volver sino hasta dentro de varias horas. Por lo menos no hasta embriagarse y perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Mikasa lo deja frente a la puerta de su casa; hace mucho no hacía algo así y se sentía un poco liberado, fue a una discoteca cualquiera y bailo un par de veces con su amiga de la infancia mientras hablaban de un montón de trivialidades y de la vida privada de la menor de la casta Ackerman. O por lo menos lo sería hasta que Levi tuviese hijos. Aunque Eren lo castraría antes de eso llegara a pasar.

Entro, movió morbosamente la llave varias veces, fingiendo embestidas, tal como el pensamiento que le cruzo hace meses cuando espero a Levi hasta muy llegada la madrugada. La sala estaba inundada en oscuridad y, aunque pensó subir directo a su cuarto y echarse –o posiblemente masturbarse pensando en el mejor amigo de su esposo en el cuarto de invitados- prefirió ir primero por un vaso de agua.

Puede que su sorpresa fuese algo grande cuando salió y vislumbro las siluetas de Erwin y Levi sentados frente a la piscina con algunas cervezas en lata en sus manos. No puede negar lo encantador, lo adictivo, que fue encontrar el cabello despeinado del Ackerman reflejándose en el agua que se movía de vez en vez. Como alguna especie de ninfa que se escapó del jardín de Edén. Sus suaves facciones, un poco afiladas y esa delgada ceja que se frunce continuamente. Sonríe como tonto.

Cuando sus ojos se conectan no quiere describir lo que ve, pues se derretiría en halagos frente a él. Sin embargo, la sensación es algo más que eléctrica, se siente mística, mágica, cósmica y… bien, como debía ser.

-¿Qué pasa, Levi? –Le pregunta Erwin que aún no ha notado la presencia de su pareja.

Él sigue mirando, esta vez frunciendo el ceño, a Eren. Y el menor devuelve el gesto.

-Eres tú. –Dicen los dos al tiempo y, de inmediato, Eren se reprende. Jamás debía tutearlo frente a Erwin.

-Que desagradable sorpresa, letrado. –Dice el menor con molestia antes de seguir su camino a la concina sin siquiera saludar a su esposo. Levi se muerde la lengua por respeto a Erwin, pero el rubio solo frunce el ceño sin molestia.

-Estaba preocupado. –Reclama a su pareja y ante ello, Eren se encoge de hombros.

-Estaba con Mikasa.

Nuevamente Erwin resopla derrotado. Generalmente, Eren no es mal chico, pero Erwin es mayor que él por mucho y no sabe muy bien cómo tratarlo. Es amoroso y comprensivo, y le da ciertas libertades ya que Eren no le pide prácticamente nada. Cada día el joven lo saluda de buena forma y le pregunta cosas de: "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" O "Te amo" diariamente. Casi que es el esposo perfecto, excepto cuando Rivaille está en casa.

Sigue con paso apresurado a la cocina y sirve un vaso de agua antes de volver a pasar. En todo el recorrido los dos hombres en el patio no musitaron nada.

-¿Quieres que suba contigo? –Ofreció diligente Erwin teniendo la compresión de su compañero al instante.

-Naa. –Le restó importancia Eren. –Atiende a tus invitados. –Y miro directo a Levi.

El muchacho aun en la bruma del alcohol y sus emociones se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, sus manos temblaron con brusquedad y cerró los ojos.

-S-siento todo lo de hoy. –Dijo con nerviosismo, poniendo hasta sus orejas rojas y tartamudeando cada silaba, peor que un niño frente a su primer amor. –T-te quiero. –Chillo con fuerza antes de llevar sus manos a su rostro y comenzar a sollozar.

Erwin sonrió lleno de felicidad, jamás había visto a su pareja comportarse así, ni siquiera cuando hacían el amor, dejo salir un par de risitas antes de contestar.

-También te amo, Eren. Ve y descansa.

Cuando Eren escucho esa voz cortar el ambiente detuvo de golpe sus sollozos y todo rastro de alcohol en su sangre desapareció. Que frustración. Que maldita desazón. Su cuerpo se calmó y dejo de sentirse acongojado.

Que idiota era.

-Buenas noches, anciano amargado. –Le dijo a Levi y entro, cerrando con un portazo.

-Mocoso. –Maldijo Levi antes de chasquear. -¿Ves cómo es? –Se quejó Levi. –Y tú solo me jodes a mí.

Erwin no escuchaba nada, se sentía en las nubes, jodida y perdidamente enamorado.

-¿Viste eso? Es perfecto. –Chillo el rubio y Levi genero una mueca, hasta a él le había parecido tierno. –Eso sonó… tan sincero. Mucho más que cualquier "Te amo" por la mañana. Él me ama, Levi.

El Ackerman sonrió viendo la emoción de su viejo amigo.

-¿Qué acaso tenías dudas? Nadie se resiste a tus cejas y tu peluquín. –Y seguidamente rió un poco.

Vaya, que raro. Por un momento, solo por un momento, Levi sintió como si esas palabras fueran dirigidas a él.

* * *

Eren se había echado con pesadez en la puerta. Luego suspiro con frustración para finalmente, recargarse con todo su cuerpo y tratar de escuchar la conversación de los dos hombres. Odio la forma en la Erwin se atribuía sus sentimientos y viro los ojos cuando sentencio que Eren lo amaba. Sin embargo, por escuchar la ronca risa del Ackerman, considero que todo valió la pena.

-Ahora sí. –Escucho a Erwin. – ¿Me contaras por qué renunciaste?

Por lo sonidos dedujo que Levi aplasto la lata de cerveza y la tiro a la piscina antes de sacar otra y comenzar a beber.

-Quebré. –Confesó y seguidamente pudo escuchar como Levi bebía más. –Perdí absolutamente todo, todo lo que mi familia y yo conseguimos. Todo lo que hice durante mi puta vida. Soy más pobre que las putas judías durante la segunda guerra en Alemania. Mierda.

-P-pero Levi…

-No solo eso. También conocí a una mujer.

Y nuevamente, Eren sintió su sangre hervir. Merece que haya quedado sin dinero. Escucho como Levi suspiraba y de inmediato se puso rojo, no había escuchado ese sonido desde que tenía 20 años.

-La muy hija de puta era diferente… se parecía a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo y me encandiló. –Fuera, Erwin hizo una mueca molesta. Cada que Levi volvía hablaba de las mujeres que le gustaron, decía cosas así. Aunque jamás se dirigía a ellas con impropios que no fueran morbosos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Era plana como la mierda. –Comenzó. –Y tenía ojos dorados y un jodido carácter de los mil demonios. Su piel era muy blanca y sus facciones eran demasiado femeninas, pero lo peor era que… ella es demasiado sincera. –Y dejo escapar una risita. –Solo un día llego y dijo: "Creo que me gustas". Se parecía tanto que no pude evitarlo, comenzamos una relación clandestina y deje de presentarme con mis demás compañeros; después de tres meses me contó que estaba embarazada.

El corazón de Eren detuvo de golpe y comenzó a suspirar entrecortadamente… Levi.

-¡¿Qué?! –Le grito furioso Erwin. -¡Como te atreves, Levi!

-Yo si la quería, maldición, Erwin. Compréndeme. –Le grito el Ackerman en cambio.

-No puedo creerlo. Eres aun como un niño pequeño, tengo que estar sobre ti todo e-

-¿Vas a escuchar? –Le amenazo furioso Levi y Erwin se calló sobándose las cienes.

-¿Cómo lo tomaste? –Le pregunto tratando de calmarse.

-¿Cómo crees? –Dijo con ironía. – Perdí la cabeza. –Dijo confundido, aun aturdido por lo que fuera que paso esa noche. –Gaste cerca de mil dólares en putas, trago, casinos, droga y no sé qué mierda más. Las cosas solo empeoraron hasta que la muy hija de puta aborto y me estafó todo lo que tenía. No sé ni siquiera por qué me dijo que estaba embarazada, si ella sabía lo que quería desde un principio.

-¿Levi? –Murmuro Erwin viendo como el muchacho se sobabas las cienes desconcertado.

-Desocupé lo que quedaba en mis cuentas embriagándome en tabernas por Europa y pagando trenes al azar. Toque fondo cuando comencé a dormir y trabajar por alcohol en un pub de Alemania. Así que pedí a la ONU la extradición y cuando llegue, presente mi renuncia formal.

La pausa se alargó por varios minutos mientras Erwin masajeaba el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Estuve tan cerca de ser padre. –Le dijo. –Hubiera robado al niño y mandado a esa puta al infierno. Te juro que eso iba a hacer; pero no podía disimular el fastidio que ella me genera. Ni ella que era una ladrona. Joder.

El letrado grito esa última palabra antes de lanzar con fuerza la lata de cerveza al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Seguidamente grito un par de veces más lleno de impotencia y Eren deseo desde el fondo de su corazón poder estar ahí para él.

-Está bien, ya paso, Levi. Olvídalo. –Recitó Erwin con comprensión, calmándolo.

-Quiero Ron. –Demandó. –Tomare una botella, me encerrare y volveré a la vida mañana después de las tres. –A pesar de todo Erwin comenzó a reír, Levi jamás dejaría de ser el mismo muchacho de siempre.

-¿Pusiste la demanda? – Se aseguró Erwin antes de levantarse y marchar al cuarto.

-No es como si yo fuera abogado. –Dijo con ironía, recuperando el buen ánimo.

-Tampoco te ves como si hubieras sido un alcohólico ara un mes.

-También comía, cejón. Solo que a veces me dan ganas de beber. Además no es como si yo nunca hubiera tomado seguido por largos periodos de tiempo, la diferencia fue que esta ocasión no tenía dinero.

Levi se encogió de hombros antes de empujar la puerta de la sala y dirigirse directamente a la licorera donde tomo una botella de ron y dos copas. Eren se escondió detrás de las escaleras, aun escuchando la conversación de los dos hombres.

-Esa persona debió ser importante para ti si ahora corres tras las faldas de una ladrona solo por su parecido. –El letrado le tendió la copa y bebió la propia, sintiendo como el líquido quemaba su boca. Luego saco uno de sus cigarros de su ropa y sonrió.

-Lo era. Tú no lo conociste, creo. –Luego se encogió en hombros. –Pero eso no importa. Esa persona murió, murió en una ventisca de agosto.

Expulso el humo nocivo de sus pulmones y sonrió de una forma algo torcida.

-Tampoco es como si hubiera sido mi pareja. –Levi bufó. –Sería alguna clase de incesto y pedofilia.- Puso una cara de asco antes de servirle un poco más a Erwin. – Pero si era una persona importante.

-¿Seguro que no lo conocí? –Cuestiono Erwin y Levi negó en repetidas ocasiones.

-Era el mocoso que me acosaba cuando estaba en el tejado de la escuela.

Erwin asintió, sus ojos brillando en comprensión y se apresuró a subir junto a Levi. Hicieron una breve pausa, solo sus pasos resonando por el eco de la casa, y el humo de cigarro subiendo hasta toparse con el techo.

-Oye, Erwin. –Llamo Levi aun desde arriba. Ninguno notando como Eren se escondida de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Peleaste hoy con Eren? –Preguntó Levi recordando la situación de esa tarde.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-… Nada es especial. –Cubrió a Eren. -¿Tal vez tenga un amante?

Ante la acusación Erwin se detuvo de golpe y lo fulmino con la mirada, dejo salir un gruñido y camino con más rapidez, adelantándose a Levi quien también se detuvo. El Ackerman parpadeo varías veces algo arrepentido y espero por la respuesta de Erwin.

-No es posible. Eren no es así. ¿Qué te pasa, Levi? Ese repentino interés. –Nuevamente por la cabeza del Ackerman se recreó la situación de hace unas horas, sin embargo prefirió cubrirlo nuevamente. Si fuera algo importante, se lo diría a Erwin. O por alguna razón no se lo dijo, tal vez porque no quiere que el rubio se entere. Hizo una expresión cómica con los labios y no pudo más que recordar lo que el mocoso desagradable le dijo hace unos meses: El peso de los recuerdos. Aunque no fuera el mismo Eren, si tenía su misma apariencia. Al niño que cuido.

-No es nada especial. –Le respondió algo ofendido. E hizo una nueva pausa hasta que llegaron a la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Así que te encerraras a consumir alcohol, escuchar Creep y tratar de no suicidarte? –A pesar de todo, Levi se rió.

-No es la primera vez. No moriré.

-Ya lo creo. No tengo tanta suerte para deshacerme de ti. –Y Erwin rió. Sin embargo antes de entrar totalmente a su habitación Levi lo detuvo nuevamente. -¿Ahora qué?

-Y… bueno, alguien que odie "tanto, tanto" al mocoso. –Dijo, recordando las últimas palabras del crío llorón. Tal vez eso era lo único que no había muerto.

Erwin fingió pensar.

-A parte de ti, nadie.

Levi asintió aun confundido, tratando de darle respuesta a la pesquisa –era su profesión- y miro como Erwin se metía a su habitación. Fue allí cuando, solo en el pasillo, entre la bruma del alcohol, palideció.

Espera… ¿qué?

 _ **Nota:**_ _Gracias, a todos los que están leyendo este fic :3; Por los reviews, fav follow. Espero que les guste._


	4. 3: Tú y tus casos extraños

**Capítulo 3: Tú y tus casos extraños.**

-Por favor, deje sus cosas sobre el recipiente; cinturón y zapatos también.

Levi asintió con pereza y acató las órdenes que el guardia le dio. Saco sus llaves, celular, riata y dijes. Luego de pasar por la requisa y detector de metales, tomó su maletín y ajustó su corbata. Le dedico una mirada de superioridad al guardia y comenzó a avanzar por el pabellón seis de la cárcel municipal.

El caso que le salió hace poco era, sencillamente, macabro.

* * *

-Eren, ¿Quién te odia tanto, tanto? –Esa mañana, fue lo primero que Erwin le dijo a penas lo vio bajar hasta el primer piso. Era temprano y aun así Levi ya no estaba. Había salido, medio embriagado y trasnochado. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que él volvió y nulo contacto tuvieron. El día siguiente a su regreso, Hanji tuvo que llevarle algo de comer y vigilar que aun estuviera vivo.

-Buenos días y te amo para ti también. –Erwin soltó un risita leve y se acercó para besar la frente de Eren. El muchacho después de pensar un poco, respondió. –Aparte del letrado Levi, nadie. –Contestó con sinceridad.

La verdad, esta jodidamente confundido. Necesita con desesperación hablar con Levi, no esperaba que de todas las personas del mundo fuera el mismo Levi quien lo pillara en semejante situación. Aun lo desconcierta un poco que no le haya contado nada a Erwin, además de que está seguro que con lo despistado que suele ser ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que es a él a quien se refería. Suelta un leve suspiro, aun sobre la barra que conecta con la cocina, con Erwin mirando, tratando de descifrarlo y con su rostro apoyado sobre su mano.

Además, lo que más le genera confusión es esa forma casi idolatra con la que se refería a él hace unos años; Claro, obviamente sabe que esos diez años que compartieron fueron lo suficientes para que ambos quedaron con una ameno recuerdo del otro. Lo contrario es la forma en la que fue capaz de "enamorarse" caprichosa y superficialmente de una ladrona solo por su parecido. Aun así… sabe que las cosas seguirían iguales, siente que Levi piensa que perdió una especie de hermano menor y es exactamente eso lo que evita que Eren sienta arrepentimiento.

Cambia su posición; deja de estar sobre su mano, para cruzar sus brazos sobre el mueble y esconder su cara en ellos, prácticamente, echándose.

El suspiro que deja salir de sus labios alarma un poco a Erwin, pero este no dice nada. Dentro de la cabeza de Eren corren infinidad de hipótesis que solo sirven para deprimirse un poco más; no quiere atormentarse con ese tipo de interrogantes. A pesar de todo… se siente profundamente desolado, le duele que haya estado con otra mujer y que esa asquerosa mujer haya asesinado al hijo de Rivaille y… desde un principio le molesta que ella lo haya engendrado.

-¿Sabes? –La dulce voz de Erwin lo desprende de sus pensamientos. No levanta la cabeza, se siente levemente adormilado y aun así no tiene la mínima intención de dormitar. Necesita pensar.

-¿Hmm? –Es lo único que alcanza a musitar; con su cara aun enterrada entre sus brazos y las entonaciones de su voz sonando amortiguadas.

Erwin se ríe un poco, se acerca tal como lo haría una madre con su hijo y comienza a sobar con lentitud la espalda de su joven esposo.

-No creo que Levi te odie en verdad. –Le soltó deduciendo que el estado del muchacho se debía a la pregunta anteriormente formulada. –En realidad creo que es su forma de defenderse de la hostilidad que tú le tienes.

Eren bufa audiblemente. Se levanta frunciendo el ceño y mira a Erwin, aleja las breves caricias del rubio y casi, de una forma sarcástica y jocosa, se ríe de él.

-¡Ja! No solo me odia, me detesta. Créeme tú no lo conoces más que yo. –La repentina furia de Eren se esfumó tan rápido como llegó suplantándose nuevamente por un puchero casi arrepentido. –Y tiene razón para hacerlo.

Erwin parpadea varias veces, por primera vez deduciendo que hay algo más entre esos dos que solo un odio que esporádicamente se generó y creció con el tiempo.

-N-no, Eren. Soy su amigo de la infancia… nadie lo conoce mejor que yo y nadie a mí mejor que él. Levi solo se siente arrinconado, es como un gato; si tú te portaras mejor con él estoy seguro que su relación sería mejor. –Eren solo resopla frustrado ante las ingenuas palabras de Erwin. De ser así, las cosas hubiesen mejorado hace mucho, pero Levi aún no era capaz de disimular el rencor que le tiene por su traición y si trataba de aparentar otra cosa era por los años de amistad con Erwin.

Sin embargo sonríe un poco, confundiendo a Erwin de paso. Y sonríe principalmente porque, nuevamente, puede comprobar que no hay nadie que conozca a Levi mejor que él, ni siquiera el mismo Levi… Aun así, tiende a ser doloroso también. A veces piensa que la distancia lo ha cambiado, que cada que se va por esos largos periodos de tiempo a un lugar donde no lo puede alcanzar, ese hombre cambia un poco y le genera pánico siquiera pensar que un día ya no lo podrá reconocer y que ese día, el único lazo que aún les queda, se rompa.

Eren comienza a levantarse, se dará una ducha, esperará el momento en el que pueda hablar con Levi, preferiblemente lejos de cualquier persona.

-No se puede, Erwin. –Le espeta con frialdad. –Porque yo tampoco puedo portarme diferente. –Y encogiéndose de hombros, le susurra: -Es porque le hice algo muy malo hace un tiempo.

El joven da un brinquito desde la alta silla en la que estaba sentado con anterioridad hasta el suelo y comienza a irse, dejando solo el estupefacto rostro de su esposo.

-¿Qué…? –Musita el rubio confundido. Sabe que Eren siempre fue, es y será un libro de incógnitas para su persona. Siempre fue así, el muchacho pocas veces hablaba con él acerca de sus cosas o sentimientos, nada aparte de decirle diariamente que lo amaba. Y así lo había aceptado; pero en esta ocasión era diferente. -¿C-cómo es eso?

Eren se detuvo a unos metros del rubio, dándole la espalda, pensado en las exactas palabras que le diría. Pasados casi sesenta segundos en los que la cabeza de Erwin se llenó de suposiciones, Eren sonrió, aun de espaldas.

-Maté al mocoso que siempre estaba tras él. –Y salió de allí.

* * *

-¿En qué puedo servirle, abogado? –La voz de aquel sujeto no sonaba en lo absoluto como la imaginó. Pensó que se encontraría con un gorila musculoso y sobrepasado de testosterona como una voz gruesa que podría simular a la de Hades.

No a un mocoso.

-Esa debería ser mi línea. –Señaló Levi repentinamente molesto. Esta debía ser una maldita broma. Eso no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando ni lo que quería. ¿Dónde estaba el convicto medio psicópata que esperaba? Suspiro llevándose sus dedos índices a las cienes y comenzando a sobar con fastidio. –Ah, ni te esfuerces, mocoso. Tú no eres la persona que busco, consíguete un abogaducho de oficio.

El muchacho que anteriormente estaba relajado sobre el asiento, con sus manos tras su cabeza y los pies sobre la mesa, se levantó incontinenti. Sus ojos arrogantes trastornándose en temor y sorpresa.

-E-espere, mi familia lo contrató, doctor Ackerman. –Le llamo cuando Levi comenzó a levantarse e irse del lugar. –No es por joder, -Le dijo e inmediatamente hizo un puchero. –Pero no quiero pudrirme en este lugar.

-Mira, niño. Estoy buscando a un asesino sin escrúpulos que no tiene más opción que pudrirse hasta que los gusanos se caguen en su cuerpo, en la cárcel. No a alguien como tú. Dile a tu familia que busquen a alguien más.

Levi no era de ceder fácilmente, además confiaba demasiado en su intuición y solía inclinarse por los casos más complejos, de esos que obviamente no podía ganar y aun así pagan millonadas. Los demás casos estaban para los recién graduados sin experiencia.

-U-usted leyó mi expediente ¿O no? Por eso decidió tomar mi caso. –Chilló el joven. Levi apretó con un poco más de fuerza la manija de su maletín y dijo lo que desde hace un rato rondaba su cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-D-dieciocho. Los cumplí hace unas semanas, antes estuve en la correccional de menores, casi desde que cumplí los diecisiete.

-¿Y aun no se ha comenzado juicio? –Interrogó Levi confundido.

-Ni primera instancia. –Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –Al parecer la fiscalía hasta hace poco pudo conseguir pruebas suficientes.

Levi se volteó algo sorprendido, solo lo más superficial del caso había leído esperaba que lo demás se lo contara directamente el implicado. Se llevó las manos a las cadera y frunció el ceño hacia al chico.

-¿Quieres que investigue un caso que pasó hace más de un año? –Nuevamente el chico se encogió de hombros siguiendo con sus ojos la trayectoria de las manos y cadera del abogado.

-Por eso nadie toma el caso, doctor.

Pasó un largo y tendido rato en que Levi lo miro, hasta que el joven también tomó las agallas para enfrentarse al abogado. Mucho más tiempo duraron así, el abogado tratando de desnudar al joven presunto.

Siendo el Ackerman quien terminó suspirando con pesadez al final.

-Cuéntame tu historia, mocoso.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Eren había salido por un par de horas antes de volver a casa. No sabía cómo agradecerles a los dioses que hoy su marido tuviera turno de noche. Solo esperaba que el muy fantoche se largara de una vez o a este paso Levi llegaría y al saber que se quedarían solos los dos, se largaría o llamaría a alguien y no podría atraparlo.

Lleva esperando tres días a que eso pasará, pero aun así, Erwin prácticamente se había tomado vacaciones a pesar de lo mucho que lo hostigaban por el teléfono. Al pasar de pocos segundos Eren decidió subir a su habitación, no solo por la mejor vista a la calle sino también para afanar a Erwin a irse.

Entre sus manos llevaba un café y algunos utensilios que sabía Erwin necesitaba, y comenzó a subir rumbo a la habitación que ambos compartían.

-Hola. –Dijo, viendo como el cuerpo del rubio se movía de un lado para otro, pudo notar que ya estaba preparado para irse y pudo gesticular una genuina sonrisa. –Traje café. –Comentó llamando su atención, dejándolo sobre la cómoda y posteriormente irse hasta la pared y recargarse en el marco abierto de la ventana, donde tenía una vista perfecta hacia la calle.

-E-eren, hola. –Dijo el hombre saliendo de su estupor y deteniéndose a beber su café. -¿Qué pasa? –Le dijo al verlo abstraído mirando hacia la avenida a unos cuantos metros.

-Nada en especial, solo que se te está haciendo algo tarde y creí prudente avisar. –Erwin sonrió un poco, algo feliz por saber que Eren se estaba esforzando un poco más por complacerlo. Soplo a la taza en sus manos y bebió haciendo una mueca, Eren siempre le hacía el café amargo a pesar de que el propio siempre lo hacía dulce.

-Estaba pensando en… tal vez ausentarme hoy también. –Al instante el muchacho quito los ojos de la ventana y volvió a mirarlo, confundido. Sin embargo el rubio hizo una mueca casi dolorosa. –Necesito hablar con Levi.

Eren palideció. No de nuevo, estúpido Erwin; ya llevaba seis meses esperando por Levi, no quería que pasará más tiempo. Sintió una extraña molestia aflorar en su interior y sus manos se apretaron en puños.

-Oh, ya veo. –Le dijo con odio en sus ojos. –Quieres preguntarle por tu esposo el asesino. –Sentenció. Erwin abrió los ojos en sorpresa por un momento pero recuperándose con rapidez, era más que obvio que quería hablar de eso, pero mucho más importante quería saber porque Levi nunca le contó nada de sobre eso. Entendía –aunque no aceptaba- que Eren nunca le dijera pues el muchacho siempre había sido muy reservado con él pero se suponía que Levi era un libro abierto.

-No lo digas de esa forma. Además tú no me dirás nada. –Eren siguió mirándolo por varios minutos más antes de soltar un sarcástico "Ja".

-Me case con un irresponsable. Deja que alguno de tus odiosos pacientes muera, vuélvete fiscal y mándame a pudrirme en una cárcel. –En medio de los gritos rencorosos de Eren, el joven comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida y al instante Erwin salió tras él, tratando de calmarlo; sabía lo impulsivo que su esposo podía llegar a ser.

-¡Eren, no es eso! –Le dijo tratando de alcanzarlo cuando salieron ambos al pasillo.

-No quiero escucharte, traidor. –De inmediato Eren entro a un cuarto, en medio del propio y el de Levi, y le tiro la puerta en la cara a Erwin. -¡Haz lo que quieras! –Agregó gritando desde adentro y, por lo siguientes minutos que Erwin estuvo golpeando a la puerta, no escuchó nada venir del otro lado. Posiblemente Eren se pegaría a su Smartphone y no lo vería sino hasta el día siguiente cuando le diera hambre.

Suspiró y bajó hasta la sala, quería tomar algún Whiskey fuerte y tirarse frente a la piscina a beber hasta que Levi llegara porque, aunque quisiera, ya era muy tarde para asistir a su trabajo. Tal y como pensó, hizo. Destapo una botella de Jack Daniel's y se dispuso a esperar a su mejor amigo porque, tal y como dijo Eren, quería preguntar por su asesino esposo.

* * *

Levi por su lado, terminó sus deberes mucho antes de las seis, ya eran casi las siete y hasta ahora tomaba un taxi para la casa en la que se estaba queda. Suspiro por fin, por lo menos ahora podía reclamar algo dinero para los viáticos. Joder, cogería taxi hasta para ir a la puta esquina, estaba jodidamente cansado de ser aplastado y manoseado en el transporte público.

Aparte de entrevistar al mocoso ese día, trató de colarse en la fiscalía para inspeccionar las pruebas que tenían del caso, pero fue completamente inútil. O por lo menos por ahora. También esa misma noche debía hacer el acta de representación legal y mandarla al pretor a cargo; con eso tenía la posibilidad de recabar más información. Mañana mismo, también, hablaría con los familiares.

Vaya, estas situaciones jamás dejaban de emocionarlo ¿Por qué era que había dejado el litigio? Ah, cierto, porque como que se medio corrompió y, al no ser capaz de vivir con su consciencia, prefirió salvar el mundo. Levi Ackerman alias Linterna Verde. O DeadPool, ese tipejo es más gracioso. Tal vez se travestiría y haría cosplay de Harley Quinn –así por lo menos sería conocido- pero le seguía agradando más, la de los cómics de los primeros números. Y la enferma esa no es que fuera una heroína tampoco.

Cuando volvió a casa casi que pasaban las ocho de la noche. Sinceramente, no le importaba; si no tuviera que ponerse al día con el cuerpo normativo, ni siquiera llegaría a casa hoy, bebería hasta le diera muy entrada la madrugada en cualquier bar medio decente.

Llego y metió la llave sin mayor ceremonia, entró sin limpiar sus zapatos y, por costumbre, miró a su derecha, al computador apagado.

Resopló con fastidio, tampoco es como si estuviera esperando que algo o alguien, estuviera allí. Es solo que desde la madrugada ha tenido un mal presentimiento alojado en la boca de su estómago.

-¿Levi? –Erwin pudo escuchar con claridad como alguien entraba y automáticamente lo asocio a su mejor amigo, aun desde el patio lo llamó antes de que el abogado se escapara a algún lado o llamara a alguien más.

-¿Qué sucede? –Respondió solo un poco más alto que su tono natural, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Erwin pudiera escucharlo; Levi dejó sus cosas irresponsablemente sobre el sofá y salió a su encuentro. Al ver su menuda figura, Erwin le sonrió lanzándole una cerveza que destapó y comenzó a beber con agilidad.

-¿Cómo fue tu día? –A pesar de cualquier cosa, Erwin siempre se comportó como un padre –o una madre- con él, preocupándose aún más que sus propios familiares. Por primera vez en todo el día, puedo resoplar tratando de liberar estrés.

Se echó en una silla frente al rubio aflojando su corbata y casi que arrancando los botones de su camisa. Como cuando estaban en la universidad, llevó sus manos a sus cabellos y los despeino hasta que algunos mechones cayeron de forma atractiva sobre su frente.

-Digamos que fue… interesante. –Sonrió de medio lado antes de darle otro largo sorbo a su bebida. –Estoy defendiendo a un asesino de dieciocho años.

Erwin levantó una ceja un poco divertido y lo inspecciono, tratando de adivinar qué pensaba.

-¿No deberías decir presunto…?

Levi Ackerman, doctor de derecho en la universidad de Massachusetts, especializado en ciencias penales y criminológicas y, posteriormente, un master en Derecho humanitario; sonrió de una forma torcida.

-De no saber que es un asesino, ni siquiera hubiera tomado el caso. –Erwin lo miró, cualquier rastro de buen humor, borrándose paulatinamente. Nuevamente Levi volvía a esas viejas "mañas". -¿Qué? –Le espeto Levi en cambio. –No me mires así, no soy mala persona. –Le dijo haciendo un puchero con los labios.

-Te hace falta sentar cabeza. –Reprocho a Levi. –Casarte o por lo menos tener un perro. Así dejaras de hacer tantas estupideces.

-Pff –Bufo exageradamente el litigante. –Como a ti te ha sentado tan bien. Mira, no dejas ni un solo día de salvar personas. Eres grande, doctor Smith. Si algún día mi cerebro colapsa, lo dejaré a tu cargo. –Erwin viro los ojos como pocas veces lo hacía y casi rió antes las ocurrencias de su viejo amigo.

-¿Cómo es que funciona la medicina en tu cabeza? –El tono de voz de Erwin iba impregnado de un repentino buen humor. Levi se encogió de hombros y bebió más de su cerveza.

-Pues como en las películas, ¿no? Conectas a alguien a una maquina, un par de electrochoques al pecho y ¡poow! Resucitas hasta a John Lennon.

Agregado a eso Levi realizó un par de gestos a lo largo de su explicación, que sólo hicieron a Erwin reír más fuerte haciendo que Ackerman se pusiera brevemente rojo.

-N-no me molestes, cejon. Fuera de la Lex Artis no conozco nada más. –Sin embargo eso solo hizo que el rubio reirá aún más fuerte.

Esa era una de las ventajas de vivir en la misma casa que tu mejor amigo; la confianza que Erwin tenía para con Levi era completa, pero no solo eso. El azabache era capaz de levantar su ánimo y lo ayudaba a descargar su corazón, muchas veces hasta más que su propio esposo. Aunque claro, no es como si solo con una sonrisa de Levi su vida se iluminara tal como pasaba con Eren, solo si el menor sonriera un poco más seguido.

Claramente, tenían sus diferencias, más siendo Levi una persona tan complicada de entender y complacer. Pero a pesar de todo, el destino decidió juntarlos.

Destino.

En general, ninguno de los amigos de Levi cree en el destino. Para ellos era tan nefasto como creer en la suerte, todos excepto uno. Cuando era más joven, contando con sus dulces diecisiete, Eren le confesó que creía en el destino, pero con la diferencia de que nunca sabía qué era lo que este deparaba para los mortales; siempre que le preguntaba el por qué, el mocoso terminaba diciéndole que en la vida hay cosas tan buenas que no podían simplemente ser atribuidas a una coincidencia. De todas formas, ni siquiera el Eren de ahora era capaz de creer en lo que tanto defendió siendo un niño, con lágrimas desbordando de sus verdosos y fotosintéticos ojos.

Tal vez era solo un acumulado de coincidencias; de una situación que llevaba a otra que desencadenaba un par más. Y que sus resultados mediatos pueden ser buenos o mucho más problemáticos. Justo como en ese momento.

Una canción vieja de los Rollings Stones comenzó a sonar desde el celular de Erwin y Levi de inmediato frunció el ceño cuando Erwin lo sacó y comenzó a leer el mensaje.

-Oye, cejon. Si vas a comenzar con eso, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-No es eso, Levi. –Se apresuró a justificarse el rubio. –Es de Eren, peleamos en la tarde y desde entonces ha estado encerrado en su cuarto.

-Es un mocoso. –Agregó Levi conteniendo un risa que trato de salir.

Cuando Erwin desbloqueó su celular, ignoró cualquier otra cosa y se dirigió al chat de Whatsapp casi vació con Eren: " _No le digas nada al letrado o me ira mal"._ El mensaje era corto y contundente; a Erwin no se le había olvidado lo que quería preguntar y ese mensaje solo logró estimular más su curiosidad. De vuelta envió muchos mensajes, tal como si fuera correo spam, pidiéndole que se explicara y dando disculpas por lo de la tarde, al final solo mando uno más diciendo: " _No te preocupes, yo te protegeré"._

Visto.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –Preguntó Levi frunciendo el ceño. -¿El mocoso anda de pesado otra vez?

"Ojalá" pensó Erwin. Eren jamás se portaba de esa forma.

-Oye, Levi… -Comenzó el rubio casi titubeado, cosa que no hacía más que molestar al abogado. Odiaba que la gente se fuera por la tangente. –tú y Eren, ¿desde hace cuánto se conocen? –A pesar de saber eso, no tuvo el valor para ser tan directo.

-¿Tu esposo? –Dijo algo extrañado. –Pues tú nos presentaste, unos meses antes de tu boda.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué odias tanto, tanto a Eren?

Al instante Levi comenzó a sentirse como una fiera acorralada; no le agradaba hablar de eso y en más de una ocasión le dejo eso claro a Erwin. Eso le ameritaba como el mal presagio de esa mañana; la totalidad de su cuerpo volvió a tensarse de una manera tan obvia que el rubio logró vislumbrarlo a la perfección; sus ojos cambiaron radicalmente mucho más obscuros y fríos.

-¿A qué quieres llegar? –Musito amenazante, la lata de la cerveza en su mano cedió ante la fuerza comenzando a regarse.

-¿Eren mató a tu otro amigo de la infancia?

Y se desató el caos. Levi terminó de aplastar la lata, parte del compuesto enterrándose en su piel y cortando sus tejidos; seguidamente la tiró al suelo con un gran estruendo y se levantó, hecho una fiera. Sus pasos eran fuertes e ignoraba todo lo que Erwin trataba de decirle. Fue con rapidez y de un porrazo que sonó por todo la casa, abrió la puerta.

Cuando habló, su voz sonaba como un grotesco gruñido sobrenatural; como un silbido lleno de odio y rencor, entre dientes.

-¿Dónde está?

Esta vez sí mataría de verdad al mocoso.

 _ **Notas:**_ _Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fanfic. También por los reviews, favorite and follow. Espero y les haya gustado._


	5. 4: Tú y tus formas de beber café

**Capítulo 4: Tú y tus formas de beber café.**

Cuando el ruido de la puerta resonó con dolor en sus oídos, Eren se encogió en su lugar. Ese maldito de Erwin era un estúpido bocazas, no había hecho más que cagarla. Fue corriendo hasta la puerta de la habitación junto a la suya y la cerró con pestillo, temeroso del momento en que su alocado primer amor lo mandara al infierno de una vez por todas.

-¡Eren! –Escucho el grito molesto de Levi desde el primer piso y, a pesar de lo bizarra de la situación, sonrió. Eran casi como una pareja en medio de un problema… bueno no es como si fuera alguna clase de masoquista o necesitado de atención para querer que su pareja lo golpeara pero, bueno, Eren no era capaz de pensar con claridad muerto de los nervios y con Levi cerca suyo, más si lo estaba buscando.

-¡Levi, por dios, cálmate! –Escucho a Erwin pedirle.

-¡Te callas! –Ordenó en cambio el azabache. –Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. –Sentenció con frialdad. –Eren, maldición. ¿Dónde mierda estás?

"Como si fuera a decirte, loco de mierda" –Pensó el más joven de los tres mirando desesperadamente por la habitación, tratando de buscar una salida. A este paso terminará tirándose por la ventana de la habitación.

Pronto comenzó a escuchar como los pasos acelerados de Levi vencían el espacio con el segundo piso por las escaleras; el hombre, posiblemente gracias a su complexión, era bastante rápido y en cuestión de segundos, llegó a su destino, dejando a Erwin muy atrás. De una patada abrió la puerta de la habitación donde el joven dormía con Erwin y, al notar la falta de seguro, ni siquiera se molestó en entrar y revisar.

-¡Eren! –Bramo nuevamente, molesto. Mientras el joven se resignaba y abría la ventana, solo le faltaba algo de coraje antes lanzarse y casi cometer suicidio, aunque eso sería como facilitarle el trabajo al abogado litigante.

Cuando Levi empujo la puerta de al lado y fallo en tratar de abrirla dedujo inmediatamente que el mocoso esposo de Erwin estaría allí encerrado, probablemente tratándose de tirar por la ventana. Golpeó la puerta con ferocidad por tres veces seguidas para posteriormente patearla con poca fuerza.

-Abre la puta puerta en este instante. –Dijo con ira volviendo a golpearla. Eren tragó duro y sus manos le temblaron.

-Solo espera un poco, viejo pervertido. –Trato de gritarle pero su voz sonó temblorosa y falta de cualquier tipo de coraje.

-Tienes tres putos segundos para abrir o tirarte por la ventana. –Gruño molesto antes de empezar a contar. –Uno… -Dijo con una repentina voz baja. –Do-

-¡Levi! –le interrumpió Erwin con un grito a pocos metros de él.

-Ups, se acabó el tiempo.

Solo una patada basto. Se corrió un poco para atrás, llevó su rodilla hasta tocar su pecho y con una extraordinaria fuerza, la derrumbó haciendo que cientos de astillas volaran por la habitación.

Al ver la puerta derribada Eren chillo con miedo y se agarró aún más marco de la ventana, pero fue infructífero; Levi lo miró de una forma aterradora, el caos desatándose el interior de sus grises ojos. Avanzo a paso rápido y antes de que el joven pudiese hacer cualquier cosa lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca y lo lanzó contra la pared. Eren se golpeó la cabeza contra el muro de ladrillo y por breves segundos quedó desconcertado; llevo su mano derecha a sus castaños cabellos y se forzó a alzar la mirada, solo para sentir como era levantado por la mano de Levi y agarrado por el cuello; por reflejo llevó sus manos hasta la muñeca de su agresor y trato, banalmente, de que lo soltara.

-¿Tus últimos deseos? –Le dijo con rabia, aún su blanca y delgada mano cerrada en torno a su cuello. En medio de la espesura del dolor Eren pudo generar una sonrisa, por lo menos ahora sabía que las hermosas manos de Levi: delgadas, blancas como la crema, elegantes y estilizadas, también eran frías y fuertes.

-T-tu… supuest…amente… v-virgen ano. –Musitó con las pocas agallas que había recolectado para saltar por la ventana. Luego de eso sintió más presión sobre su delicada parte y gimió con dolor, borrando la sonrisa que traía momentos antes e implantándose una mucho más macabra en el rostro de Levi.

-Joder, Levi ¿Qué haces? –Chillo Erwin tratando de salir del shock de momentos atrás.

-Un paso más, Smith, y le parto el cuello. –Gruñó entre dientes y aplicó más fuerza sobre Eren haciendo que el muchacho abriera su boca de una forma poco elegante, tratando de que algo de aire entrara a sus pulmones. Inmediatamente, Erwin se paralizó, comenzado a mirar con rabia a Levi y toda la escena en general. Ackerman miró hacia arriba, nuevamente a los bonitos ojos de Eren y soltó un poco, lo suficiente para que pasara un poco más de aire a sus pulmones y su agonía se extendiera un poco más. -¿Es que toda esta mierda te excita?

Y Eren lo supo, estaba cagandola en grande, que debía ser más prudente y comenzar a pedir por su vida, pero simplemente no podía, no ahora, después de tantos años. No ahora que algo más de aire llegó a su cerebro.

-T-tan-to… co..como a u-usted… viejo p…per...vertido. –El ceño de Levi se frunció con más fuerza y en sus ojos se notaba lo preso de la ira que estaba, hundido en lo más profundo de sus bajos sentidos.

-Mocoso indecente. –Gruño incapaz de pensar ya con claridad.

-L-lo…licon ama-r…gado.

La sonrisa de Rivaille se expandió cual hiena por lo largo de fino y delgado rostro; esta colérico, más que eso, era una rabia comprimida por más de cuatro años, una que cada día iba creciendo un poco más. Volvió nuevamente a apretar con la misma intensidad del principio haciendo la voz de Eren se perdiera en un quejido doloroso.

-Levi, detent-

-Así que eso quieres, ¿eh, Eren? Contar la pequeña mierda que eres. –Interrumpió Levi con ira, ignorando cualquier palabra de Erwin, solo mirando a Eren.

Al escuchar esas palabras el contorsionado rostro de Eren por el dolor, se transformó en uno lleno de pánico, que todo saliera a la luz significaba no solo que perdería su matrimonio –aunque no le importaba mucho-, amigos y familiares; y no solo él, Levi también perdería absolutamente todo, más de lo que ya perdió. Pero lo peor sería, sin duda, que jamás se volverían a ver. En ese caso si prefería morir.

-N-no. –Dijo. El dolor ya era insoportable, su voz no fue más que un murmullo lastimero que solo llegó a los oídos del Ackerman, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para apaciguar un ápice su ira. Ante la nueva presión empezó a gemir en dolor y sus manos apretaron con más fuerza el antebrazo de Rivaille para posteriormente comenzarlo a rasguñar, desesperado.

Erwin noto esa desesperación y el pánico le entro también, viendo la escena frente a sus ojos, como su mejor amigo estaba a punto de asesinar a su pareja.

Grito el nombre de Levi con fuerza, el hombre más bajo volteo, exasperado, su rostro, aun con su mano tratando de ahorcar a su tercer amigo de la… adolescencia.

-Por favor, Levi, detente. –Rogó el rubio. Ante los ojos de Erwin, Levi parecía una fiera desatada, un hombre lobo descontrolado en plena luna llena; no sentía que hubiera poder no divino que atrajera su cordura porque si, Levi estaba enloquecido, de ira y demás cosas que no podía comprender ni descifrar.

Mientras ante la retina algo nublaba de Levi, Erwin parecía un niño pequeño, de unos doce años apenas, cuando iba a su casa para comer con él, su mamá, su ahora difunto padre, Mikasa y el tío Kenny, cuando, con dolor implantado en sus ojos y la madurez no presente en un niño de esa edad, contaba los problemas familiares entre su padre y tíos que poco a poco comenzaron a afectar su núcleo familiar.

A pesar de esos recuerdos que desfilaron por su mente, Levi sonrió de forma torcida y siguió aplicando fuerza sobre el muchacho. En un par de segundos ya tenía nuevamente a Eren en su radio de visión. El muchacho estaba casi entrando en la inconsciencia, sus ojos veían puntos amarillos y morados y su cabeza se sentía como en medio de una densa neblina.

Ah… así que así se sentía estar muriendo. No se arrepiente, claro que duele un chingo, y que por encima de todo preferiría estar vivo un poco más de tiempo pero, no puede concebir una mejor manera de morir en ese momento, siendo a Levi la última cosa que vería en el mundo terrenal. Y sus hipnóticos ojos grises implantados en furia y sus más preciados recuerdos juntos rodando como una vieja película independiente y de reducido presupuesto.

Inevitablemente lloro. Y, agotando todos sus recursos, se sinceró a Levi mirando sus ojos por, tal parecía, última vez. Violando cualquier acuerdo que pudieran tener. Sus manos y uñas que anteriormente rasgaban sin piedad la blanca piel de los antebrazos de Levi, ahora no eran más que una suave y delicada caricia, un simple roce que viajaba por la heridas que provocó, pidiendo solemne perdón.

-L-Levi, l-lo… siento. –Y de nuevo varias lágrimas comenzaron a viajar por sus mejillas y empapar las manos de Levi.

A los ojos de Eren, Levi se veía muy diferente que a la perspectiva de Erwin. Y entendió varias de las ocasiones que el adolescente siempre se mofaba de él diciendo: "Es cosa de perspectiva". Levi no era alguna clase de bestia enloquecida, era un hombre que en el fondo solo sufría levemente y se perdía de vez en vez. Un místico artista que retrata un mundo que en un parpadeo se había hundido en sombras por segunda vez. Ah, inverosímil. Le encantaba, no era como esos sensuales cuadros a blanco y negro, de esos varoniles actores de películas eróticas sin llegar a ser pornográficas. Era solo un alma confundida, un cuadro inundado en un estilo sepia o el arcoíris completo en su antónimo oscurecido. De un hombre solitario que genera trastornados y sucios sentimientos, y también los más indelebles. Levi era observado con los ojos de un amante.

Mientras tanto, la ternura renació; el color, el brillo y un sentimiento que creyó enterrado en el baúl de los secretos. Un vestigio de sentido y sensibilidad. De una persona, poema inocente en el pasado y una clásica sátira en la actualidad. De su eterno cómplice. Del vestigio de lo que fue una persona especial; Y Levi vuelve a entender lo que el peso de los recuerdos significa.

Deja caer el cuerpo del chico con un sonoro golpe; de inmediato Eren comienza a respirar con desesperación mientras tose de vez en vez, aguantándose el dolor en su garganta y como al entrar del aire quema sus pulmones, por dentro de su cuerpo; poco a poco comienza a recuperar la visibilidad y deja algunas lágrimas más resbalar por su cara, algo resentidas. Cuando levanta el rostro puede ver los movimientos agazapados de Levi a solo unos cuantos metros, camina de un lado para otro como un viejo tigre enjaulado y lleva sus manos a sus mechones negros y despeinados, jalándolos cierto uniforme periodo de tiempo.

-¡Jesús! –Suspira Erwin aliviado y sin siquiera molestarse en nada más, corre hasta tirarse al piso junto a Eren quien sigue tosiendo e inhalando con ferocidad, calmándose paulatinamente. -¿Estas bien? –Pregunta aún presa del pánico y comienza a traerlo hacia su pecho, refugiándolo entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, cuando Eren logra reunir un poco más de fuerza, estalla en su propia ira y el fugaz trastorno postraumático.

-¡Suéltame! –Le grita a Erwin con ira implantada y, haciéndose de su tardía adrenalina, lo empuja lejos de él. –Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, traidor. Te advertí que no le dijeras nada.

Ese fue el colmo para el rubio también; desde un inicio ya había sido expuesto a suficiente estrés viendo como dos personas importantes para él se desafiaba literalmente a muerte. Y Eren, su dulce y misterioso Eren, lo culpa. Perdón pero no era la maldita intención del Smith que Levi saliera hecha una furia y tratara de ahorcar a su esposo.

Se sentía ofendido y ultrajado, aun ahora después de esa complicada situación lo único que Eren hacía era gritarlo y alejarlo, ¡llamándolo traidor! Como si ellos dos no hubiesen hecho lo mismo por quién sabe cuántos años. Un asesino y su posible cómplice.

-¡No me grites! –Por primera en toda su vida Erwin alzó la voz contra su pareja; jamás lo había hecho, siempre respeto, apoyo y admiro. Mucho menos quiso repetir los errores que sus padres cometieron. Pero esto era diferente, se habían pasado, los dos.

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana. –Le gruño Eren mirándolo con fastidio y rencor, no podía sacar de su cabeza que por su imprudencia estaban en todo este lío. –Así que vete al infierno. –a continuación, Eren prosiguió a escupir muy cerca de él, su saliva un poco manchada de sangre.

Los pacíficos y amorosos ojos de Erwin ardieron en rabia, se levantó en toda la extensión de su mastodonte cuerpo sin despegar su mirada de Eren, llevó su brazo por encima de su cabeza preparándolo para coger algo de impulso y, por primera vez, golpear a su pareja. A pesar de la evidente tentativa, Eren no se acobardó, sabía que dolería pero no se apartó un milímetro, no es como si fuera alguien a quien Erwin pudiese disciplinar.

-¡Basta! –Ordenó Levi en un jadeo compungido pero feroz, como todo un militar. Al instante ambos voltearon a mirarlo y Erwin fue más consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, bajo su mano algo avergonzado y apartó sus ojos de los del muchacho. –Eren, nos vamos. –Demandó enseguida el pelinegro y Jaeger gruño bajo.

Fue un segundo en que le bastó a Erwin parpadear para notar el rumbo que había tomado toda la situación, desconcertado sobre todo cuando vio cómo su esposo se levantaba, mirando mal a Levi, para cumplir con su orden.

-¿Qué…? –Musito con algo de incredulidad, más fue ignorado por ambos hombres que solo se miraban entre ellos; luego de un breve bufido Eren apartó la mirada y fue por su abrigo en el suelo cerca de la ventana; cuando volvió a pasar junto a Erwin rumbo a la puerta donde lo esperaba Levi, sintió como su muñeca era apretada. -¿Realmente te vas a ir con él…?

Eren solo le devolvió una fría mirada y Levi viro los ojos, si tan solo Erwin supiera que el Ackerman corría más peligro que Eren.

-Suéltame. –Exigió con enojo antes de soltarse con una manotada y alcanzar a Levi en la puerta. Las facciones de Erwin se inyectaron nuevamente en desesperación, mirando las espaldas de esas dos personas.

-Deténganse ahí, lo dos. –Vociferó, como un último recurso pero solo logro que Levi se detuviera.

-Los siento, Erwin, pero… -Comenzó Levi.

-Cállate, Erwin. –Dijo Eren a su vez.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. –Finalizaron los dos al tiempo antes de continuar su recorrido y salir de la casa, dejando un manojo de nervios en Erwin.

* * *

Lo segundo que Levi sintió al salir a la calle, después del penetrante frío nocturno, fue un doloroso calor recorrerle por toda la mejilla izquierda. No pudo más que apretar los labios y ojos con fuerza y no soltar ni un impropio ante la potente cachetada que le brindo Eren.

Soltó el aire de a poco, tratando de ignorar el dolor y abrió con lentitud sus ojos, esperando tal vez ver una pistola apuntando a su frente o un cuchillo amenazando su garganta, pero lo único que encontró fue el ceño fruncido del joven de veinticinco años.

-T-tuve mucho miedo. –Confesó mirándolo mal, aunque ante los ojos de Levi parecía que en lugar de eso, quisiera llorar. Fue el analgésico necesario y suficiente, el dolor en su mejilla desapareció y en cambio en su rostro se implantó una cómica y aliviada sonrisa.

-Lo siento. –Dijo verdaderamente arrepentido, todavía se sentía en shock por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. –Aunque ahora sabes cómo me he sentido los últimos… ¿cinco años, ya?

A Eren le tembló el ceño fruncido, por lo que rápidamente se cruzó en brazos y comenzó a caminar delante de Levi, no sin antes soltar un leve "Hmp". Además de ocultar una traviesa risita.

Irían al café cerca del parque a unas ocho o nueve avenidas de la casa de Erwin, donde seguidamente Eren solía refugiarse el día después de ver los gigantescos pájaros de metal elevarse y desaparecer entre la finita anchura del profundo cielo, con Levi dentro de ellos. Muchas veces cuando cosas así solían pasar, no tenía ganas de probar bocado, pero si se veía un poco más animado que semanas anteriores, cuando no tenía ninguna noticia de ese hombre.

… Suele pensar, en un viejo tigre de bengala, uno amargado. Algo agresivo y, a su vez, sin perder esa mística belleza; esa deslumbrante acongoja que termina siendo hipnótica, que a los ojos de Eren son un mar de recuerdos, profundos recuerdos que se convierten en adictiva cocaína.

La última vez que Eren vio esa clase de desesperación en los ojos de Levi fue cuando cometió asesinato. Estaba espantado y lo miraba con una expresión casi llorosa en los ojos, mientras él se miraba las manos ensangrentadas, incapaz de asimilar que clase de aberración había cometido.

-Dios, Eren. –Había musitado en una voz nerviosa y baja, con sus manos temblando con desesperación y los dientes castañeándole bruscamente. –E-es homicidio doloso en primer grado. Un maldito homicidio premeditado y con todos los putos agravantes del jodido código. –Chillo para posteriormente agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y sacudirlo; cuando el asesino reacciona, sus lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas y, la ira de Levi, mengua. Entonces se convierte en el cómplice de un asesino.

Medianamente recuerda la última vez que lo vio tan enfadado, mucho más que en esa ocasión; y fue la vez que el Eren que siempre conoció había muerto entre la bruma del verano y las ventiscas de mitad de año… Ah, todo sea por permanecer toda la vida a su lado.

Siempre fue así; arrincona a una bestia salvaje y veras como se devuelve y te muerde la yugular. O a su defecto te agarra del cuello hasta que sobrevivas por milisegundos.

Eren se llevó las manos hasta la altura de su boca y exhaló sobre ellas tratando de espantar el frío de la noche. Aun iba delante, a pesar de que no podía ver al Ackerman, estaba seguro que el hombre caminaba tras él, unos metros atrás con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y su nariz roja resaltando entre la palidez cotidiana de su piel. A unos metros, entre la bruma de la oscuridad, los ojos de Eren logran detectar un gran ventanal brillando con blancas luces de neón, destacando.

Sonríe y piensa en lo mucho que muere por tomar un café hirviendo. Junta sus manos y las mueve con rapidez antes de voltearse algo sonriente a su compañero tras él.

-Es ahí, Levi. Siempre vengo aquí.

El Ackerman solo asiente obediente ante el animado enunciado de su compañero y lo sigue dentro, donde el calor de aire acondicionado, le genera una placentera sensación. Mira las paredes de diversos tonos marrones y la tintineante campanilla aún resuena en sus tímpanos; cuando entra, se hace cerca de la barra, en el lado más oculto, pero Eren toma su antebrazo y se sitúa en la mesa principal, cerca del gran ventanal y a la vista de cualquier persona que pasara por allí. Pese a ello, vuelve a obedecer, impredeciblemente sumiso.

Se sientan frente a frente y Eren desvía la mirada a la calle, donde ocasionalmente pasa alguna persona; son casi las diez de la noche y asume, el café cierra cerca de la media noche. Inevitablemente se sumen en el silencio solo roto por las conversaciones de los pocos presentes o el leve digitar de alguien frente a un computador portátil.

-Bienvenidos. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –La animada voz una mujer, los desprende de la inserción en sus psiquis. De inmediato ambos posan sobre ella sus ojos y los de Eren brillan con reconocimiento, mientras Levi solo los arrastra hasta al aún aniñado rostro de Eren, ignorándola casi olímpicamente. -¡Eren! –Chilla ella feliz.

-¡Sasha! –Responde de inmediato, antes de levantarse, abrazar y dejar un beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

-Owm, Eren. –Comenzó ella repentinamente molesta, haciendo un puchero. –Que don tienes para hacer preocupar a las personas, no te he visto desde dos semestres atrás y ni siquiera respondes mis mensajes. –Nuevamente Eren sonrió, algo arrepentido, se llevó una mano tras sí y masajeo un poco su nuca.

-Lo siento pero deje la facultad. –Anuncio, Sasha no pudo más que contraer su rostro en algo de decepción y abrazo el menú en sus manos.

-Lo supuse… pero ¿Por qué?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros e inevitablemente fijó sus ojos en los de Levi el cual en ningún momento dejó de inspeccionarlo.

-Digamos que perdí el rumbo. –Eren pudo sentir el suspiro de su amiga a su lado y volvió a sentarse, esta vez sin despegar los ojos de su compañero, sus ojos fríos y algo calculadores, y los propios comenzándose a plagar de una socarrona diversión. –Voy a querer un Capuchino dulce, nada más.

-¡Oh sí, claro! – Afano la muchacha comenzando a sacar una libreta y anotar el pedido, espero paciente a que el otro hombre también tomara su orden pero no obtuvo más que silencio. -¿Y usted? –Dijo directamente a Levi, pero nuevamente solo fue ignorada, Levi transmitiendo con ese silencio que no quería nada y que los dejara solos de una vez. Eren suspiró.

-Tráele un Café Macchiatto, por favor. Sin algún tipo de saborizantes y sin azúcar, pero con mucha espuma, desde que yo era niño le gusta la espuma en el Café. Si puedes hazle un corazón de mi parte, será un favor personal. –Un gruñido salió de la garganta del pelinegro y Eren guiño un ojo a Sasha que, finalmente, se retiró del lugar.

El silencio los envolvió una vez más, hasta mucho después de que Sasha llegó con los pedidos y, ceremoniosamente, se retiró no sin antes despedirse una vez más del castaño y amenazarlo si no llegaba a responderle los mensajes que le dejaba en su teléfono.

-¿El café está bien así? –Pregunto dudoso Eren, temeroso de que tal vez los gustos de Levi en el café hubiesen cambiado y ahora prefiriera el mate argentino. El hombre alejo la taza que anteriormente tenía en los labios e, inconscientemente, pasó su lengua por su labio superior retirando los excedentes de espuma en ese lugar, en un gesto provocativo y seductor. A priori, se aclaró la garganta y miró un poco intimidado a los ojos de su acompañante.

-Eren, ¿la conciencia te gano y quieres confesar todo? –Preguntó Levi, tremendamente serio. Este era un asunto que significaba un completo cambio de paradigma para ambos porque si, si Eren confesaba Levi también lo haría, y cumpliría como pocas veces con sus promesas: Lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno y ese era ser encerrados hasta envejecer en una pútrida cárcel. –Respetaré tu decisión, sea cual sea.

Eren sonrió benevolente, sus ojos retrataban un dolor y una melancolía pasadas, sentimientos que solo Levi sería capaz de detectar en ese universo verde que eran las vidriosas córneas del joven. El muchacho estiró su mano hasta envolverla en el antebrazo del Ackerman con fuerza. Algo sorprendido de que el hombre no se apartara, comenzó a aligerar su agarre hasta convertirlo en un leve roce con sus yemas; su corazón entabló un latir con intensidad a medida que la piel sensible de sus dactilares rozaba de arriba abajo y, de nuevo, repitiendo aquel extraño simbolismo. La piel de su espalda se sensibilizó, mandando corriente a lo ancho de su vientre.

-Me mandaran a una asquerosa y aislada celda en Misisipi. –Comenzó sin dejar de acariciar al mayor, en el lugar donde sabía que sus uñas se habían enterrado con desesperación. –Y a ti te dejaran en un patio de lleno de matones en una cárcel de New York… ¿realmente crees que me he arrepentido? Van a separarnos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Levi suspiró medio frustrado, alejando de golpe su antebrazo de las dulces y relajantes caricias del castaño, pero comenzar a negar.

-No voy a estar allí para ti toda la maldita vida. –Eren frunció el ceño, molestándose levemente.

-Prometiste protegerme toda mi maldita vida. Además si voy allá, seré menos libre de lo que ya no soy ahora. –El Ackerman golpeó la mesa con su puño, no estaba presa de la ira o algo similar, pero si sentía algo de frustración bullir en su interior.

-Me tienes atado a ti. –Gruño entre dientes, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Tan malo es? –Río Eren sin pizca de felicidad. Levi bufo, levantando su rostro y conectaron sus ojos. A pesar de todas las cosas que sentían el uno por el otro, millares de sentimientos poco agradables –desconfianza, rencor, culpa- no había odio implantado en ninguna de sus retinas, sólo desesperanza.

-¿Tu qué crees? –Contestó sarcástico y, aunque no fue su intención, vio un destello de dolor en los ojos de Eren, lo había lastimado.

-Mátame, entonces. –Reclamo el más joven, pero nuevamente Levi bufo.

-He esperado cinco malditos años a que tú lo hagas conmigo o que alguno de mis jodidos vuelos se desplome en medio del atlántico. –El mirar de Levi se desplazó nuevamente al café olvidado, observándolo con intensidad por unos segundos antes de llevarlo hasta su boca y sentir como se desliza por su tráquea. – Estoy en desventaja. –Confesó. –Tú estás felizmente casado mientras que yo viajo por el maldito mundo tratando de conseguir desfogue carnal, sin posibilidad de entregar mi corazón… un día, solo tomaste la decisión de mandar todo al carajo y empezar de nuevo, pero alguno de los dos tenía que cargar con todo esto. Con todo, mierda.

Eren volvió a sonreír de esa forma compresiva, con una mirada llena de amor y ternura, alejo el miedo de ser rechazado y volvió a estirar su mano sobre la mesa hasta dejarla sobre la muñeca del Ackerman y comenzar a dibujar amorfas figuras con un dactilar pulgar, calmando paulatinamente el resonar inquieto en la cabeza de Levi hasta generarle un placentero escalofrío que continuó mucho después de que Eren alejara su tacto.

-No quiero hablar más de eso. –Sentenció, sin querer ahondar más. No podía cometer la imprudencia de alejar a Levi más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, no ahora que las cosas parecen ir solo un poco mejor.

Levi traía una gabardina negra que tomó de la sala antes de salir, pero ahora solo lograba sumergirlo en un sofocante calor; movió sus hombros hacia atrás, liberando tensión y, seguidamente, desprendió la prenda de su cuerpo y la reposó a un lado de la mesa. Pronto acabaría el café y aún no sabía que pasaría en los siguientes días.

-…Fuera del corazón, el café es perfecto. –Anuncio en voz baja, atrayendo la atención de Eren y logrando que el mocoso formara una emocionada y feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sí? Me alegro. –Dijo al final. Pensó en el montón de cosas que aun quería preguntarle, sobre el embarazo de esa mujer, sobre la conversación de hace tres días que espió entre él y Erwin, sobre que él sabía que Levi sabía que escapó de casa para llorar como un niño cuando volvió a casa. Pero… la posibilidad de arruinar ese ameno momento, era alta, mucho y eso lo aterro.

Metió la totalidad de su dedo índice en Capuchino aun tibio y lo llevó a su boca sin intenciones lascivas. Y lo lamió, probando por primera vez el líquido.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? –Dijo Eren, algo de preocupación tiñendo su voz, dentro de su pecho Eren ardía por decir que no quería alejarse de él, pero era más que una locura decir algo así, como si verdaderamente tuviera la potestad de reclamarle algo así.

-No lo sé. –Resoplo el Ackerman. –Erwin no es un tirano, podrás quedarte en la casa con él… yo tal vez vaya con Kenny.

Eren apretó sus manos en un puño antes de levantarse e ir a pagar la cuenta. Ah, solo que se atreviera y lo mataría en el marco de la puerta.

 _ **Nota:** Gracias a todos por leer. Espero que les siga gustando este fanfic._


	6. 5: Tú y tus días junto a mí

**Capítulo 5: Tú y tus días junto a mí.**

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Levi metió la llave en la cerradura y antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, Eren corrió hasta situarse a su lado y tomó poder de su mano y llave, metiéndola y sacándola por un par de ocasiones, de esa forma obscena que últimamente le gustaba tanto. Levi gruñó con ira y lo quito de un manotazo, por fin abriendo la puerta y entrando primero.

Eren entró tras él aun riéndose un poco, pero súbitamente chocó contra la espalda estática de Levi que miraba con tensión al cuerpo sobre el sofá, suprimió una maldición y esperó un poco antes de ponerse al lado del Ackerman, desvelando su figura ante los ojos de su esposo. No dijo nada, esperando que Levi fuera el primero en actuar.

-Vaya, bebiste mucho. –Comenzó el Ackerman inspeccionando el desorden monumental que tenía Erwin, al parecer él también había descargado su tensión con los muebles. –No te preocupes, cejon. Solo volví por mis cosas y a dejar al mocoso.

Erwin no movió sus ojos un ápice, mientras escuchaba con atención lo que fuese que ese par haría. Sin temblar un poco ante la tétrica risa de Eren.

-Tiene agallas, letrado. Aún cree que puede escaparse con tanta facilidad.

Levi gruño con fastidio, cada que trataba de no cagar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban, Eren siempre se metía en medio, liándola mucho más. Siempre hacia eso, comportándose como un mocoso de mierda.

-Joder, E-

-Ni una mierda, yo también me iré en ese caso. –Farfulló molesto, tal como el niño mimado que siempre había sido con Levi. Este último río con sarcasmo.

-¿Y dónde irás, idiota? –Obvió haciendo que Eren recreara un dulce puchero con sus labios.

-Con mis padres. –Respondió comenzando a enojarse.

-¿Ah, sí? Dale saludos a Carla, dile que se ve tan hermosa como siempre.

Una vena en la frente de Eren salto con ira, abrió su boca para lanzar un nuevo impropio pero fue detenido por la voz algo demacrada de Erwin.

-¿Tienes padres? –Preguntó en voz algo baja y, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Eren sintió vergüenza de ocultar tantas cosas.

-Pues sí, no me trajo la cigüeña. –Su respuesta había sonado igualmente cínica a pesar del pequeño gramo de remordimiento en su interior.

-¿Espera que? ¿Erwin y tus padres no se conocen? –Reclamó el azabache por el rubio. -¿Qué mierda creen tus padres que has hecho los últimos años? ¿Prostituirte en alguna plaza en Bélgica?

-Es mi jodida vida déjeme en paz, anciano fracasado. –Reprocho Eren con rabia. –Ahora, si me permite, la única posible puta que hay aquí es usted.

-¿Qué dijiste, hijo de p-

-¡Deténganse ustedes dos de una maldita vez! –Gritó Erwin, sobre las voces de los otros dos, ya cansado de toda esa situación. –Ninguno saldrá de aquí. Y no Levi, no estoy tan ebrio como para actuar como un asesino. –Resaltó haciendo que Levi se sintiera un poco avergonzado.

-En realidad, cariño, el asesino soy yo. –Señaló Eren encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por el amor de dios, cállate un rato. –Le rogó Levi en voz baja, obteniendo que Eren chasqueara fastidiado.

-Tú aún eres mi esposo aunque te pese. –Le recordó a Eren, quien desvió los ojos molesto. –Y tú no tienes donde carajos ir. Así que ninguno de los dos se irá, aún son mi familia.

De los pulmones de Levi salió todo el aire que estuvo manteniendo durante todo el rato; no era el asunto de donde iría a vivir sino también asegurarle un buen lugar a su fastidioso cómplice.

-Pero a cambio. –Continúo el rubio, haciendo que nuevamente el aire se atore en sus pulmones. –Quiero que me cuenten la verdad.

-Eso es imposible, Erwin. –Respondió de inmediato Levi. –Gracias por todo, pero no podemos. –Los ojos azules del rubio brillaron con decepción y trato de captar algo fuera de la rotunda negación del Ackerman pero Eren solo miraba con fastidio, mucho menos renuente a aceptar. Resoplo, sabiendo que era una guerra que no podía ganar.

-¿Por lo menos podrías decirme por qué? –Pidió, de una forma mucho más implorante. Levi tembló en su determinación y volteo a mirar a Eren quien después de un rato, resoplo y viro los ojos, asintiendo.

-Está bien. –Accedió finalmente Levi por los dos.

* * *

El ceño de Erwin estaba profundamente fruncido, todo rastro de alcohol que pudiese tener en su sistema, desapareció completamente. De no ver lo que pasaba con sus propios ojos, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Después de acceder, Eren fue corriendo a su mochila abandonada en algún lugar cerca al sofá de la sala. Escarbo por varios segundos hasta que finalmente volvió con algo en su mano; inmediato, ambos se miraron a sus ojos y comenzaron a jugar el típico juego de piedra, papel y tijera, ganando dos a uno, el muchacho.

Ahora estaban los dos sentados en el sofá frente a él, Levi dándole la cara y Eren a su lado, mirando el perfil del Ackerman. Luego de tomar esas posiciones, el castaño desvelo el objeto en su poder resultado ser una pequeña navaja suiza que posiciono en el cuello de Levi. Erwin había jadeado con terror al ver semejante escena, pero ambos habían gritado que se detuviera, Rivaille dejando que gotas de sudor resbalaran por el contorno de su rostro.

Al final no había podido hacer nada más que mirar la escena frente a sus ojos, como hace unas horas atrás.

-Veras, Erwin. –Comenzó Levi aun sudado y analizando muy bien cada palabra que diría. –Hace un tiempo Eren y yo hicimos… -Y al instante el hombre soltó una baja maldición y hasta Erwin pudo sentir como Eren acentuó un poco más el arma contra su piel. –Paso algo fuera de nuestro control. –Sentenció, logrando que Eren relajara su mano. Erwin levantó una ceja, también un poco nervioso.

-¿C-cuánto tiempo? –Pregunto algo dubitativo. Levi se encogió de hombros.

-Unos cu-, M-me cago en la puta. –Gruñó con dolor a la par que sentía unas cuantas gotas calientes bajar por cuello y perderse entre su blanca camisa de cuello.

-L-Levi. –Erwin hizo el amague de levantarse e ir a socorrerlo pero viendo como Levi cerraba los ojos con fuerza se detuvo.

-Dos años, unas semanas antes de tu boda. –Se apresuró a contradecir y pudo sentir la lobuna sonrisa de Eren. –Joder, mocoso.

-Continua, cariño. Erwin aun quiere escuchar el resto. –Levi lo fulmino con la mirada y trago duro, su manzana de Adán cortándose nuevamente un poco al tocar el metal profundamente afilado tan cerca.

-Aparte de algunas situaciones más y cláusulas, firmamos ambos un contrato ante notaria. Si alguno de los dos violaba alguno de los puntos en allí plasmados, podía hacer poder de las responsabilidades y cobrarse con su propia mano. Yo, Eren y una de las altas cortes de Seattle, tenemos una copia.

-En pocas palabras, si Levi o yo violamos algo en ese contrato, firmado bajo voluntad de ambos, el otro legalmente puede matarlo. O sea, yo legalmente puedo matar a Levi y al contrarío. –Al momento, el muchacho quitó el arma del cuello del hombre, haciendo que ese resoplara aliviado y se llevara allí sus manos, manchándolas en el proceso de sangre.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente para ti, Erwin. Y entiendas el por qué ninguno de los dos puede decir algo. –Agregó.

-Ahora que ya sabes algo de nuestra situación, tienes dos opciones… -Comenzó Eren.

-Olvidar el tema. –Continúo Levi tratando de limpiarse los restos de sangre.

-O llamar a la policía y comenzar un juicio sin pruebas contra los dos. –Terminó Eren. Erwin llevo sus manos a sus sienes y masajeo con molestia, como si tuviera otra opción, no podía llamar a la policía, mucho menos sin pruebas o siquiera saber quién era ese mocoso amigo de Levi, además, si era una persona tan especial para el azabache, aun no entendía por qué Levi prefirió volverse cómplice de Eren a quien acaba de conocer.

No pudo más que olvidar el tema.

* * *

-No me digas que es una bazuca. No servirá conmigo.

-¡Ha!, ya quisieras.

Esa mañana estaban los tres habitantes de la casa en la cocina, había pasado ya una semana desde el gran incidente donde se develó parte del gran secreto de Levi y Eren. Levi había seguido su vida común y silvestre, de a poco su relación con Erwin volvía a ser la de siempre; mientras Eren se había reclutado en la habitación de al lado, no es como si fuera la primera vez así que, en pocas palabras, también estaba portándose normal. Mientras Erwin se preparaba para ir a su trabajo.

Solo un pequeño detalle había cambiado.

-Toma. –Le espetó Eren a Levi mientras le pasaba un taza de café. Desde que la relación entre los tres mejoró, Eren había dejado de darle ese amargo y espumoso café para darle paso a uno más dulce. De verdad creía que su relación marital iba mejorando.

-¿Qué marca tiene? –Examinó Levi con suspicacia el recipiente. Erwin viro los ojos, ¿no era él mismo el que se encargaba de comprar el café y el té en esa casa?

-Veneno para ratas, no gastaría un centavo más en ti. -Respondió Eren sonriendo.

-Pensé que querías matarme y no suicidarte.

Su sonrisa cínica y victoriosa fue borrada de su rostro cuando sintió el cuchillo de la cocina pasar muy cerca de su mejilla y terminar clavada en la pared tras él; el comúnmente blanco rostro del hombre, se puso casi transparente.

Ese era exactamente el pequeño detalle que había cambiado entre esos dos. Según lo que dijeron, ya no tenían razón para aparentar que se soportaban delante de Erwin, simplemente dejaron que sus animales impulsos explotaran es cualquier momento; lo peor del caso, según Erwin, fue darse cuenta quien era realmente el potencial asesino.

-Joder, mocoso. –Exclamó Levi recomponiéndose. –Esas jodidas clases de tiro hacen milagros.

No dijo nada más, recompuso su monótona expresión y volvió su atención al café y al periódico al lado de ellos, por su lado Eren tomó otro cuchillo y siguió picando algo de fruta para su desayuno. La verdad era que el rubio aun no podía acostumbrarse de todo a ese hostil ambiente, mucho menos entendía cómo a pesar de las sartas de vulgaridades que se decían diariamente y de las interminables tentativas con diversas armas, parecían llevarse mejor entre ellos que con él mismo, mejor amigo de uno y único amor del otro, según lo que ambos dijeron.

Como si supiera lo que pasaría, Erwin dirigió sus ojos hasta situarlos sobre la figura de Levi que comenzó a escupir y a toser, a la vez que su esposo estallaba en carcajadas. De inmediato se puso de pie y trato de alcanzar a su mejor amigo con el temor de que, en realidad, el café si estuviera infectado con veneno para ratas, pero el grito del azabache lo detuvo.

-¡Dulce! –Gruñó molesto mientras las carcajadas de Eren aumentaban. Ackerman no pudo evitar escupir un poco al sentir esa odiosa sensación en su garganta y las ganas de vomitar. –Te mandare al infierno un día de estos. –Gesticuló con rencor.

Eren, sin embargo, continuó riendo. Cogió una de las toallas de papel para la cocina y la dobló hasta hacerla muy pequeña para que encajara en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda la ocupaba llevando hacia a Levi un nuevo café.

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Dijo entre risas, sin pizca de arrepentimiento. –Confundí tu café con el mío. –Levi bufó, no creyendo una sola palabra y recibió la taza, dejándose hacer de Eren que se acercó hasta su rostro y comenzó a limpiarle.

El utensilio en su mano se movió con cuidado por el contorno del rostro de su víctima, con cuidado de no rozar cerca de las vendas alrededor de su cuello; terminada la faena, bajó hasta secar unas cuantas gotas en la zona de las clavículas, aun escuchando los ocasionales gruñidos enfurruñados del mayor. Levi tampoco puso oposición, era culpa del mocoso y él debía hacerse cargo.

-Bueno, ¿debería sentirme celoso? –Interrumpió Erwin.

Fue hasta entonces cuando ambos entendieron que era lo que estaban haciendo; desde la última semana consideraron como alguna especie de permiso volver a mostrarse tal y como eran, que no fueron capaces de deducir. Eren miró su mano sobre el cuerpo de Levi y los colores se le subieron al rostro hasta llegar a sus orejas y su mano quemó con intensidad, lo mismo que rostro y pecho de Levi. Lo soltó al instante, con un movimiento brusco se alejó, logrando golpear su espalda contra el mesón donde varios vasos colgados cayeron rompiéndose con un gran estruendo.

Mientras Levi, sus manos temblaron al igual que su labio inferior, su pecho se contrajo con vergüenza, por causa del nerviosismo el café en sus manos cayó al suelo rompiendo la porcelana y logrando que el líquido se esparciera dejando una fea marca en blanco piso del inmueble.

-¡Claro que no! –Gritó primero Eren, con su cara aun ardiendo en vergüenza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados tratando de asimilar lo cerca que estuvo de Levi y como lo tocó y como él no lo apartó. Su corazón estaba desbocado y las puntas de sus dígitos hormigueaban. –Yo odio a ese tipo. –Dijo después con un leve murmullo avergonzado.

Las palabras dichas por Eren atravesaron la cabeza y corazón del otro implicado, que asintió tratando de recordarse que Eren y él se odiaban. Aunque no fuera aún posible para él, sentir ese odio que Eren tanto quería cultivar.

-Es cierto, yo también lo odio tanto, tanto. –Dijo algo de diversión picando en su voz, diciéndole a Eren sobre que él lo había visto ese día hace ya casi dos semanas. –Tengo trabajo. –Anuncio antes de salir de la cocina rumbo a los juzgados o la cárcel, Erwin ya no sabía. Eren chisto molesto, luego se lavó con rapidez la manos, el agua fría calando hasta hacer doler sus falanges.

-Pues yo también tengo cosas que hacer. –Dijo saliendo tras Levi. –Volveré en la noche.

Cuando los dos salieron Erwin se dio cuenta que por tercer día consecutivo, tendría que asear el chiquero que ese par hacían.

Eren tomó rápidamente su abrigo y Levi su maletín, se pelearon un poco por ver quién era el primero en salir, ganando Levi. En la salida se dieron una última fría mirada y tomaron diferentes direcciones.

* * *

-¿Entonces, Mister? –El muchacho tenía la misma pose de los últimos días, sus manos tras su nuca recostando su cabeza en ellas y sus pies sobre la mesa frente a él. -¿O debería decir "que hay de nuevo viejo"?

-No eres gracioso. –Cortó hastiado el abogado. Caminó con lentitud hasta quedar frente al mocoso y de un rápido golpe botó ambos pies al suelo, haciéndolo caer de paso. Ante ello, varias risitas contenidas de los oficiales se dejaron escuchar. –Me placería enseñarte algo de modales, mocoso. Pero ya tengo suficiente con uno.

Como veces anteriores, Levi movió su cadera hacia un lado, esperando que el mocoso se levantara del suelo. Solía suceder que el joven siempre dirigía su mirada conforme las caderas del abogado, siempre pendiente de cómo el puntudo hueso de su pelvis que se notaba aún bajo la camisa que se tensionaba al momento en que el Ackerman se cruzaba de brazos. Haciendo eso como alguna clase de mantra para adquirir valor y enfrentar los inmutables ojos del hombre.

El muchacho volvió a sentarse en la silla, siguiendo con sus ojos el trayecto del hombre que se terminó reclinado contra la mesa.

-Ya dieron fecha para primera estancia. –Anuncio Levi, ignorando por centésima vez la maleducada y acosadora manera en que lo miraba, dándose cuenta del casi TOC que formó a raíz de ello, para conseguir algo de valor y seguridad. El muchacho mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y, por fin, elevo sus ojos, conectándolos a los del otro.

-¿Realmente? –Dijo, tratando de creerse por primera vez que nada de eso era mentira. Levi asintió algo divertido por la forma en la que ese despiadado asesino sonreía con apacibilidad, como un anciano al que por fin pueden dar el permiso de morir. -¿Y-y qué haremos? –Pregunto dudoso, a pesar de estar casi dos veces a la semana con el Ackerman y los constantes telegramas que solía enviarle, este aun no le ha dicho absolutamente nada de cómo pretende avanzar con el caso.

-He podido recolectar algo de información de la fiscalía y… estas muy jodido, mocoso. –Advirtió el Ackerman. –Tal vez podamos pedir que te rebajen algo de pena por tu falta de antecedentes judiciales, tu condición de menor de edad a la hora de cometer el crimen y tu buen comportamiento. Claro, si hubieras tenido un buen comportamiento o no tuvieras antecedentes judiciales. Das pena.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo supo eso? ¡Eso es de mi intimidad! –Chilló ofendido el muchacho y Levi solo le dedico una risita divertida.

-No te preocupes por eso, tu hermana menor me contó hasta el día en que perdiste tu virginidad.

El joven, acusado por homicidio múltiple en primer y segundo grado de dolo, desvió la mirada, avergonzado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. El hombre de traje sonrió, ese era el tipo de mocosos que le gustaba devorar, que pusieran esa tierna expresión. Tal vez si el mocoso fuera más agraciado… y menos vulgar.

-N-no es cierto. –Murmuró el otro.

-¿Qué no es cierto? ¿Qué no eres virgen? –Ironizó Rivaille.

-¡Tampoco! Ag. –Se apresuró a decir pero de inmediato se sentó en la silla, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca molesta.

Levi confirmó en ese momento lo que tanto estuvo entretejiendo sobre la personalidad de su cliente. Sin dejar siquiera que el muchacho se recompusiera y en menos de lo que dura un suspiro, actuó. Pronto su pie derecho fue puesto con firmeza en la silla en la que el muchacho residía, en medio de sus piernas y muy cerca de sus partes nobles, por lo que hizo al joven abrir un poco más sus extremidades. Seguidamente, puso su codo sobre su propia rodilla y se inclinó violando completamente el espacio personal del joven. Sin darle a tiempo a que desviara sus ojos, los capturó con sus felinos orbes y casi rozó con su nariz la del contrario; poniéndolo, fuera de nervioso, avergonzado.

-S-señor, ¿Qué hace? –Murmuró incapaz de despegar sus ojos de los grises de Levi.

-Esto es en lo que en la firma llamábamos "entrenar testigos".

* * *

Ahora el abogado no era más que un aglomerado de ropas desarregladas y cabellos despeinados cayendo de una forma bastante desordenada, desparramado poco elegante sobre el sofá de la sala. Sus lentes estaban dentro de su correspondiente estuche envueltos en un paño especial para evitar que se rayaran, dentro de su maletín, tirado en alguna parte de la gran habitación. Cientos de hojas blancas cubrían la mesa, muebles y suelo del lugar; aparentemente organizadas estratégicamente, pues sobre ellas –aparte de muchas pegatinas con cientos de notas- habían tapas de diversos colores, algunas montañas de papeles compartiendo el mismo color de tapas.

Levi estaba en medio del caos, el computador portátil de Erwin sobre su regazo, unos cuantos papeles entre sus dedos y un cigarro siendo asfixiado entre sus labios. Cerca del buro había también un cenicero, a una distancia perfecta, para que el abogado pudiera verter la ceniza en el sin temor a causar un incendio.

Llevaba todo el día en eso, su cliente poca participación había tenido, seguía siendo un miedica y estaba seguro que a este paso, el fiscal lo destrozaría vergonzosamente en el estrado, frente a todos. Además, era más que complicado lo que estaba planeando hacer, aparte que poco moral y, siendo estrictos, algo ilegal.

Eren había llegado hace unos momentos, aun después de entrar, esta vez milagrosamente sin hacer ese obsceno movimiento con la llave, se quedó cerca de un minuto analizando la situación desastrosa frente a él. El Ackerman no fue capaz de notar la presencia del muchacho sino poco después de que el comenzara a hablar.

-Bueno, ¿te cansaste de ser el héroe y ahora juegas al Guasón? Oh, y por si no has leído, es con cartas no con tapas.

-No quiero escuchar tus fetichismos con DC Cómics. Estoy ocupado. –Respondió reacio, sobre todo para disimular el pequeño sobresalto que tuvo momentos antes al ser sorprendido por la voz de Eren.

-¿O estás jugando a ser el héroe? Te lo dije, me gustan los héroes. –El joven se encogió de hombros, hace mucho solía hablarle a Levi de los números favoritos de sus historietas: Batman, Los Jóvenes Titanes y Flash. Luego de un rato dejo su maleta botada y se agacho un poco tomando algunas hojas y comenzando a leer su contenido.

Levi levantó la mirada de las hojas y suspiro un poco al ver a Eren metiéndose en su trabajo. Dejó a un lado el computador de Erwin, levantándose y de dos rápidas zancadas salió del círculo que había formado con cuidado de no pisar siquiera la punta de alguno de sus importantes documentos.

Levi solía caracterizarse desde muy temprana edad por su carácter fuerte y la manera en la que parecía madura de una manera mucho más rápida que cualquiera de las personas a su alrededor. A su vez, sentía un extraño casi fetichismo con el orden y la limpieza. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su frente y de un fugaz movimiento terminó por peinar hacia atrás algunos mechones aún en su frente.

Miró a Eren que seguía sumido en la lectura, tratando de no ahondar lo suficiente en él y estiró su mano hasta dejarla en sus documentos y rapárselos, sin darle la menor importancia al quejido del menor.

-Y te dije que no soy alguna clase de héroe. –Mencionó sin ningún sentimiento específico en su interior.

-Lo sé. –Dijo Eren encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a estirar su mano para tomar nuevamente los papeles. –Porque tú no me gustas.

Levi fue un poco más rápido y las quitó, evitando que Eren las tomara. Sin embargo, el muchacho no se dio por vencido. Chasqueo un poco su lengua y avanzo dos pasos, tratando de alcanzar a esa persona que, efectivamente no era un héroe, que efectivamente no le gustaba. Pero que amaba de una forma casi inevitable.

-¡Levi! –Chilló algo frustrado cuando este se volteó un poco protegiendo con su cuerpo sus preciados papeles y dándole la espalda el mocoso. Duraron así un poco más, a Levi no le incomodaba frustrar a Eren y este último sentía una auténtica curiosidad por todo lo que girara alrededor de Levi.

-No te comportes como un niño. –Se mofó Levi cuando Eren trató de saltar sobre él, siendo Levi mucho más ágil y veloz. Nuevamente quedó dándole la espalda a Eren.

-¡Déjame mirar! Estaba interesante. –Mencionó el menor, casi haciendo un puchero. Sin embargo, Levi se había hartado del juego; miró a Eren reprobatoriamente antes de volver a acomodarlos en otra montaña de papeles, con su respectivo color distintivo.

Eren entendía muy bien qué significaba esa mirada que le dedicó Levi y bufó un poco, antes de ir hacia el perchero y dejar en él su bufanda y abrigo. Esperaba que antes de que tuviera que irse a otro lugar de la casa, Levi hiciera un nuevo comentario, de cualquier cosa, sin importar que.

El hombre mayor, dio una última mirada al casi chiquero que tenía y no pudo más que darle la razón al mocoso, de ser cartas y usar maquillaje, podría plantearse seriamente imitar a Jack Napier. Si, lo acepta, él también solía seguir algunos números de Batman.

Tomó un nuevo cigarrillo y lo prendió aun sintiendo la presencia de Eren a sus espaldas. Creyó que el mocoso tocaría el tema de esta mañana, pero no tuvo más que un casi absurdo silencio.

-Una ametralladora Johnson M1941. –Mencionó el Ackerman, luego de darle una lenta y larga calada al cigarrillo en su poder. Eren sonrió con diversión y algo de ilusión.

-Bazucas, ametralladoras, rifles… ¿De verdad crees que tengo tanto dinero? –La voz de Eren estaba constantemente marcada por un deje de diversión.

-Erwin tiene mucho dinero. –Respondió en cambio Levi y Eren viró los ojos. Había terminado de acomodar su pertenecías y ahora caminaba hasta Levi, recostado a una lado del sofá justo al lado del cenicero. Quería decirle que no le importaba el dinero de Erwin, ni Erwin en su totalidad. Decirle de una vez que pararan con ese macabro juego, pero no tenía la fuerza o madurez suficiente.

-Será una sorpresa, entonces. –Le dedico una sonrisa algo socarrona. Levi bufó, llevando nuevamente el cigarro a sus labios, dando una nueva calda. Posteriormente, solo estiro un poco su mano, dejándola suspendida sobre el cenicero. Dio dos golpes al cilíndrico objeto y las cenizas cayeron.

-No debería fumar, letrado. –Señaló Eren casi hipnotizado por los movimientos del Ackerman, le fascinaba todo de él, hasta esa forma tan especial en que realizaba actividades tan cotidianas. Estaba tan malditamente enamorado y dolía, dolía mucho. –Tampoco beber. O meterse en cosas ilegales.

Los ojos de Levi adquirieron un extraño matiz, algún melancólico recuerdo azotó dentro de él. Era uno de esos momentos, de un pasado mucho más sencillo.

Se separó del mueble y dio un solo un paso, quedado cerca del mocoso. A propósito dejó salir el aire contaminado de sus pulmones que golpeó con suavidad la cara de Eren, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y gestionar una expresión de asco.

Inevitablemente Levi volvió a sonreír, casi era como antaño. Físicamente, poco había cambiado Eren. Hasta en algunas ocasiones lograba salvar algunos rasgos de su antigua personalidad, una bastante linda, acepta. Una pura y real, demasiado ingenua y ocasionalmente inocente.

No el hombre astuto, falso y manipulador de ahora.

Eren ya no era un niño.

Y jamás lo volvería a ser.

No pudo evitarlo. Debajo de su mentón, algo cerca de su fino perfil pudo notarlo. Algunas marcas moradas bien disimuladas con maquillaje; unos moretones que adornaban casi toda la extensión de la delicada piel de su cuello, la marca de sus propios dedos casi imperceptibles.

Levantó la mano y la dirigió al cuello de Eren, rodeando esa parte de su anatomía, tal y como recuerda haberlo hecho unos días atrás. Su rostro es inescrutable, la afonía del lugar hace meollo en sus oídos. Solo es capaz de sentir el pulso de las arterias bombeando sangre a su corazón. Aumentando, su intensidad, a medida que pasan los segundos, hasta convertirlo en un rápido palpitar.

Al principio asimila ese radical cambio en las pulsaciones al miedo. Pero el rostro de Eren, generalmente expresivo, no posee ningún gesto. Aun así, casi como una mala costumbre o un viejo ritual, deduce con facilidad las emociones del mocoso. Casi como si en realidad lo conociera.

Eren lo mira con profundidad. Con una intensidad que logra desconcertarlo un poco. Los ojos verdes brillan y están posados sobre su persona, su cuerpo relajado, a diferencia de su acelerado pulso. Aplica un poco más de fuerza y aun así, Eren no se espanta, entonces vuelve a relajar la presión.

Jamás podrá sentir temor de Levi. Bueno, tuvo algo muy similar hace un par de días, pero fuera de algo de dolor… miedo no. Conoce la personalidad explosiva y es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber a qué clase de persona ha estado jodiendo desde hace ya un par de años. Sin embargo, en ese momento no puede sentir algo más contrario.

La expresión en su semblante no es en absoluto malintencionada. Lo sabe, porque nadie puede conocerle más que él. Le parece hermosa, esa tonalidad casi dolorosa, que posee al ver su cuello. No se esperaba, en lo absoluto, que lo tocase. Mucho menos que dejara allí su mano; no puede evitar perderse en sus ojos, en su ceño fruncido tratando de deducirlo, tratando de atar cabos bastante obvios. Y su corazón se dispara, aunque no se llega a sonrojar.

¿Cómo era que había dicho? ¿Que jamás sería capaz de comportarse nuevamente como alguien virgen? Entonces, ¿Por qué bastaba solo un simple toque para alterar su sistema?

Eren ha sido cruel, también, no se evade sus responsabilidades. Comprende lo que siente Levi en ese momento y, igualmente, lleva los dígitos de sus dedos también a la venda que cubre el corte superficial en la garganta de Levi. Inevitablemente comienza a acariciar, él sí tuvo miedo en ese momento, una mala pasada y lo hubiera podido asesinar.

Traga fuerte, siente la garganta seca mientras mueve con poca maestría su dedo índice delineando el contorno de la venda. Duda un poco, antes de desanudarlo y ver cómo la venda cayendo revela una fina línea que amerita una cicatriz para un par de meses. En todo el proceso Levi no quita sus ojos y ni su mano de él. Nuevamente, recorre su piel con los dígitos, pasado sus dedos suavemente por la cicatriz.

Habían entrado en un desgarro temporal. Una nueva dimensión creada solo por los dos, para los dos.

A Eren le fascina la forma en que los pequeños ojos de Levi, aparentemente inexpresivos, son capaces de transmitir una gran cantidad de emociones al tiempo; le gusta la forma en que sus labios se entreabren un poco, no lo suficiente para dejar ver sus dientes. Y la forma en la que su ceño fruncido se relaja.

Le encanta contemplarlo.

Con Levi no pasa algo distinto. Eren siempre le ha parecido un mocoso lindo; además de que por él siempre tuvo unos complicados y fuertes sentimientos de afecto, cariño, sentido de responsabilidad, a parte de la idead e protegerlo. Sus ojos son un lindo rasgo, destacan, de una forma increíble. Brillan y son capaz de reflejar la maraña de sentimientos que muchas veces ni siquiera el propio castaño era capaz de entrever. Los dos, bajo ese par de cejas tupidas dándole un extraño rasgo distintivo.

La respiración de Levi se corta. Asume cualquier emoción desconocida a las nostalgia, pues aunque algunas veces creía sentir en su cuerpo reacciones químicas relacionadas a la atracción, no podía considerar aquella loca y extraña suposición.

Sin embargo Eren no tiene duda alguna, se siente feliz. Su corazón no deja de palpitar; cada vez que pasa saliva puede ver en los ojos de Levi que lo nota. Lo quiere, no desea seguir fingiendo. ¿Qué pasa si le dice sus verdaderos sentimientos? Tiene la posibilidad de mandar todo al carajo, pero por ahora solo piensa en extender este momento para siempre. Ama verlo. Ama ser observado por él. Ama que puedan compartir y apreciarse como hace mucho. La causa escalofríos, la forma descompasada en la que pasea la mano por el cuello de Levi y como el pulgar de Levi ha comenzado a moverse inconscientemente, acariciando su piel.

Cree que no va a soportarlo más. Quiere lanzarse hacia él y por fin decirle la verdad de todo, los problemas los asumirán después, sin importar las consecuencias, juntos.

Sin embargo, Levi se le adelanta.

-Eren, yo-

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! –Los irrumpe Erwin apenas llegar, tirando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza. -¡No los puedo dejar ni un momento solos! –Malinterpreta.

Al instante Levi frunce el ceño y suelta a Eren, alejándose un poco más y notando como el cigarrillo en su mano se ha deshecho en cenizas sobre el piso hasta casi la colilla. No entiende la forma tan agresiva de actuar de Erwin y entonces, analiza su situación.

Pareciera como si ambos fueran a lastimarse mutuamente, nuevamente.

Agregado a eso la paranoia en la cual lo han sometido los últimos días, es hasta algo normal.

De inmediato da un manotazo a la mano de Eren, alejándola. El castaño parpadea un par de veces, algo extrañado por la reacción de Levi y, seguidamente, entra en cólera. Claro que sabe porque no se ha confesado a Levi durante todos estos años: Es un maldito hijo de puta. ¿Tendría consideración de sus sentimientos? Lo duda un poco.

-Bienvenido a casa. –Musita entre dientes, tratando de disimular el disgusto que le genera tratar con Levi.

-Nada de "bienvenido a casa" –Reclama Erwin. -¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

-Errwwwwiiiinn. –Una nueva voz rebota por el eco de esa gran casona y al instante ambos hombres pueden reconocerla a la perfección. -¿Quieres ayudarme? Estas maletas están malditamente pesadas.

Levi siente como un feo sentimiento se instala en su pecho y algunas gotas de sudor comienzan a adornar su frente. Eren solo frunce el ceño, interrogando a su esposo. Erwin sonríe con auténtica felicidad y autosuficiencia por primera vez en días.

-¿Qué? –Cuestiona. – ¿No se los dije? Hanji comenzará a vivir acá.

Oh, mierda.

 ** _Nota:_** _Bien, este ha sido el cap. más largo hasta ahora. Espero les guste. Gracias por los review, fav y follow._


End file.
